The Hawk and the Ivy
by XLorienXWarriorsX
Summary: His actions spoke for him. He was vicious, cruel and a murderer. But Starclan chose to give him another chance; a chance to be with the one he loved. Starclan has their reasons, but so does he. The fate of the clans now rests upon the strength of his love and the strength to overcome the darkness which had hovered over him since he was born.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hello new readers and welcome to my newest fanfiction :) Just to explain a few things, this is set after the power of three series by Erin hunter (all credit to her.) I wrote out the Allegiances from the books with a few minor changes to accommodate the time in-between book 6 and this fanfic. I advertised this story years ago, but never got around to writing it so here it is :).**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Allegiances**_

 **THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER- BRAMBLESTAR- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY- SQUIRRELFLIGHT- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT\- JAYFEATHER- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

APPRENTICE, BRIALIGHT (Dark brown she-cat)

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

CLOUDTAIL

BRIGHTHEART

THORNCLAW

APPRENTICE, SEEDPAW (A very pale ginger she-cat with hazel coloured eyes

LEAFPOOL

BIRCHFALL

BERRYNOSE

POPPYFROST

MOUSEWHISKER

LIONBLAZE

ICECLOUD

APPRENTICE, MOLEPAW (A brown and cream tom with amber eyes)

ROSEPETAL

APPRENTICE, CHERRYPAW (A ginger she-cat with brown eyes)

BLOSSOMFALL

APPRENTICE, LILYPAW (A dark tabby she-cat with white patches)

BUMBLESTRIPE

DOVEWING

IVYPOOL

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY- cream long furred cat from the horse place

WHITEWING- White she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Maplekit a light tabby she-kit with dark eyes) Father- BIRCHFALL

HAZELTAIL- Small gray and white she-cat (Mother to Aquakit a black she-kit with a white chest and Skykit a white tom with dark blue eyes)

CINDERHEART- Gray tabby she-cat expecting LIONBLAZE'S kits.

ELDERS (Former warriors and queens now retired)

SANDSTORM- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and grey flecks on her muzzle

GRAYSTRIPE- Long haired gray tom

BRACKENFUR- Golden brown tabby tom

MILLIE- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

SORRELTAIL- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER- ROWANSTAR – Ginger tom

DEPUTY- TAWNEYPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT\- LITTLECLOUD- old very small tabby tom

APPRENTICE, WARMPAW (A tall blue furred she-cat with warm amber eyes)

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

OAKFUR- small brown tom

SNOWBIRD-Pure white she-cat

OLIVENOSE- Tortoiseshell she-cat

SHREWFOOT- Gray she-cat with black feet

SCORCHFUR- Dark gray tom

TIGERHEART- Dark brown tabby tom

STARLINGWING- ginger tom

QUEENS

IVYTAIL- black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

DAWNPELT- Cream furred she-cat (Mother to Mudkit, Ferretkit and Wishkit)

(No need for elders)

 **WINDCLAN**

LEADER- ASHSTAR- gray she-cat

DEPUTY- CROWFEATHER- dark gray tom

MEDICINE CAT\- KESTRELFLIGHT- mottled gray tom

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

OWLWHISKER- light brown tabby tom

WEASLEFUR- ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING- brown and white tom

APPRENTICE, EAGLEPAW (pale ginger-brown tom)

LEAFTAIL- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

EMBERFOOT- gray tom with two dark paws

HEATHERTAIL- light brown tabby she-cat with heather-coloured eyes

APPRENTICE, DARKPAW (a smoky she-cat with dark green eyes)

NIGHTCLOUD- black she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL- dark gray she-cat

SUNSTRIKE- tortoiseshell she cat with a large white mark on head

WHISKERPELT- light brown tom with one dark paw

APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW (dark orange tom with dark brown eyes)

FURZEHEART- gray-and-white she-cat

BOULDERCLAW- large pale gray tom

UNDERTAIL- dark tabby tom with pale gray eyes formerly a loner

QUEENS

WHITETAIL- Small white she-cat (Mother to RIBBONKIT, a tiny red furred she-kit, COOKIEKIT, a mottled brown tom with green eyes and WISHKIT, a pure white tom with bright blue eyes)

SEDGEWHISKER- Light brown tabby she-cat (expecting WEASLEFUR'S kits)

ELDERS

WEBFOOT- Old dark gray tabby tom

GORSETAIL- Very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes- forced into the elders den for restricted hearing

 **RIVERCLAN**

LEADER- MISTYSTAR- gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY- REEDWHISKER- black tom with dark eyes

MEDICINE CAT- MOTHWING- dappled golden she-cat with warm eyes

APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE (gray tabby she-cat)

WARRIORS

GRAYMIST- pale gray tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, TROUTPAW (pale gray tabby she-cat)

MINTFUR- light gray tabby tom

APPRENTICE, DAPPLEDPAW (mottled brown she-cat)

MINNOWTAIL- dark gray she cat with dark blue eyes

PEBBLEFOOT- mottled gray tom

MALLOWNOSE- light brown tabby tom

DUSKFUR- mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

ROBINWING- tortoiseshell and white tom

GRASSPELT- light brown tom with piercing blue eyes

APPRENTICE. STRIPYPAW (black and gray tom with blue eyes)

MOSSYPELT- brown and white she-cat

APPRENICE, SPLASHPAW (dappled gray she-cat)

RUSHSTORM- light brown tabby tom

QUEENS

MOSSPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to SILVERKIT, a silver she-kit with teal eyes and DAYKIT, a tom with amber coloured pelt and one brown paw)

ICEWING- white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to MAGICKIT, a dark gray tom with black eyes)

PETALFUR- gray-and-white she-cat (Expecting REEDWHISKER'S kits)

ELDERS

POUNCETAIL- ginger and white tom with grey flecks on underbelly

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

DARK- sleek black and gray tabby tom with dark brown eyes

HAWK- dark brown tom with white underbelly and ice blue eyes

SMOKY- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives at the horse place

FLOSS- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horse place (expecting Smokey's kits)

 **PROLOGUE**

 _ **This place had no name, it was nothing. The wind never blew the light never came, until you found peace. Cats who were sent here rarely found peace. It is said that, eventually, cats fade in StarClan. That is the best way to disappear, the easiest way to disappear. Here there was life but no death. Pain but no peace. Space but only darkness. Cats lived but failed to move, to talk and to be. However, when there is an unbalance things change. Lightning strikes and a cat makes his way through the border between darkness and the light of day. That is this day, which is now.**_

The two she-cats slipped back in terror.

"Did you see that too?" The tortoiseshell gasped.

"It's impossible!" Came the hiss in reply.

"We must tell the others!"

The two she-cats raced into the clearing. Cats raced around in terror below them.

"How can this happen!"

"What do we do?"

The tortoiseshell looked down in terror at the scene. A blue-gray cat emerged from the bushes behind Yellowfang.

"Did you see it Bluestar? Is there any hope for the clans?"

Bluestar raised her head and shook it slowly. "No dear Spottedleaf. All is not lost as always when great darkness comes…" She dabbed a nearby ivy stem with her paw. "It can be vanquished by hope." As she dropped the stem in the small pool by their paws an image appeared.

Yellowfang jumped back, stunned. "No!" She hissed. "We can't trust him. We can't trust _any_ of them. You of all should know this Bluestar! He will _always_ be evil and beside the point, he's dead!"

"You know as well as I do we have the power to help those in the great darkness, and I believe one cat has made him see the light." She dabbed the pool again and a pair of sharp green eyes appeared.

Spottedleaf glanced into the silvery pool and purred "Can't say I'm surprised." She tuned to the grey she-cat. "He might be our last hope Yellowfang let's do it together."

She tuned and beckoned with her tail for Yellowfang to follow. Yellowfang took one last look at the clearing before hesitantly following Spottedleaf into the forest.

Yellowfang looked back into the startling eyes of Bluestar. "If you've got this wrong it could mean the end of all of us."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to save the four clans and ensure peace." Bluestar replied. Yellowfang dipped her head, defeated, and turned into the dark forest.

A dark brown tom emerged from the boundary to greet the two she-cats waiting.

"So, you've decided I'm trustworthy after all then," he purred.

"Don't test your luck," hissed Yellowfang. "Just because Bluestar trusts you, doesn't mean we are _all_ in agreement"

"Yellowfang," whispered Spottedleaf cautiously.

The tom turned away for a moment before twisting to face the two she-cats. "I know you have no reason to trust me, or any in the dark forest. But months alone in darkness have taught me the importance of loyalty and- other qualities. I'm sure that the regrets I have will not be forgiven lightly," he paused for a second as though remembering the horrors of his past. He took a deep breath, "but this is my best shot to set things right."

Suspicion clouded Yellowfang's face and the tom seemed to realise so. Hesitating slightly, he took a few steps towards Yellowfang and whispered a few short words in her ear. He then turned to Spottedleaf meeting her amber eyes with his own.

"Yes, it must be done. It will save us." She opened a light hole in the closest tree.

"Hawkfrost!" Yellowfang called. He stopped and glanced around. "You are their last hope, please remember to follow the light."

He nodded, "Thank you." Then jumped forwards into the light hole and vanished into life _._

 **I don't want to make this a 'beg for reviews story' but despite that I am going to do it on a no. of reviews basis. I feel like ill be much more motivated to continued that way :).**

 **Thanks for reading! Review or PM me opinions- 5 reviews gets me working on the next chappie. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: The Rogue

**Hello again! :) Thanks for all the support so far; I know that about 500 words isn't a lot to go on so thanks for all the positivity ^^. I would just like to say before the chapter begins that I am currently studying A levels which is a heck of a lot of work along with my part time job which takes up some of my nights. I only say this to give y'all an idea of what I have to do as well as writing this but I'll try my best to update regularly :D Enjoy the chappie ^^**

 _ **The Rogue**_

Ivypool crept forward into the dreary forest. Terror coarsed through her veins as she past her old training hollow where she was taught to kill mercilessly. A whisper came from within the forest. Her head whipped round to the noise.

 _Why was she here._

It had been moons since she trained here. Moons since she was loyal to them and they bring her back to _scare_ her? She'd show them who's scared; She has Starclan on her side.

"Tigerstar!" She howled. Ivypool sat down tracing her paw in the grass. A bush rustled to the right and a huge cat prowled out of the bushes, an amused smirk on his face. Ivypool straightened her back involuntarily and met his amber eyes with her own.

"Ivypool was a _pleasure_ to have you back with us. Bored of clan life already?" He asked. Ivypool hissed.

"Why did you bring me here Tigerstar? You can't hurt me. You can't hurt anyone anymore. You're no more than a shadow amongst trees." As if to prove her point she lifted a paw and sliced it through where Tigerstar stood. Her paw went straight through as though touching a vapor.

"My physical body doesn't matter anymore," He said simply. "Sure you weren't looking for anything in particular."

Ivypool looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Tigerstar purred and looked up. His amber eyes penetrated Ivypool's soul as he looked at her. "So they didn't tell you..."

"Wha-"

"-I think Starclan's less on your side then you think." He smiled showing a large array of teeth before pouncing away.

"Tigerstar!" Ivypool bounded after him. His prints dotted the forest, his scent catching on branches. Following these she reached a small stream, she hurtled up the hill following the fading footprints of Tigerstar. The paw prints began to grow fader and disappear. Breathing heavily, at the top of the stream, she gave up. A small ivory pool fed the murky brown water that ran through the dark forest. Ivypool had never understood how such a luring, beautiful pool could belong to such a dark place. It had an aura of mystery and, suddenly finding herself thirsty, she bounded up to it and lowered her head over the surface. Ice blue eyes gazed back into hers, eyes she'd seen before, eye's she'd tried to forget.

Those eyes belonged to Hawkfrost.

"Ivypool! Ivypool!" A paw prodded her in the side. Gasping she jumped up looking around, trying to forget her dream.

 _It was just a dream._ She thought to herself. _Just a dream._

Green eyes looked at her warily. "Ivypool?" Ivypool glanced up into the eyes of her sister, who was looking at her quite like she'd gone mad. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." She mumbled, "Just a dream." Dovewing began to look even more concerned.

"What was it about?" She asked hinting at something Ivypool knew was too close to the truth.

"Well-" Ivypool began.

A young black striped tom burst into the warriors den. "Dovewing hurry up, Squirrelflight's furious!" He looked apologetically at Ivypool "Dawn patrol," He said. Ivypool nodded in understanding.

"I'm coming Bumblestripe," Dovewing said pressing her muzzle to his. "Sorry Ivypool I've got to go. Tell me later okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Ivypool replied. Dovewing cast her a worried look before exiting the warriors den.

Ivypool yawned and got up trying to throw the dream out of her mind. Spotting a white tortoiseshell curled up in the corner of the den she stretched and walked over to her. "Blossomfall?" She prodded her friend. An eye opened and glared up at her. "Coming hunting?" She asked.

The she-cat gave her one exasperated look before producing a muffled "Fine"

Both she-cats made their way out of the thorn barrier into the forest. "I love it when it's like this," Blossomfall sighed. Ivypool couldn't help but agree. The autumn air held a fresh scent of prey, showing this morning would be an easy hunt. The forest swirled with reds, coppers and gold's as the leaves spiraled down from the trees.

"Yeah it's a change from the dark forest heh?" Ivypool replied.

Choking Blossomfall gaped at her.

"Bad dream..."

Horror filled Blossomfall's eyes. "They're back?" She whispered.

"No." Ivypool said quickly, seeing where Blossomfalls thoughts were taking her. "Well I don't think so anyway. I met Tigerstar but he seemed little more than a vapor. He acted like he was giving me a warning." Ivypool cautioned. Blossomfall quickened her pace.

"You know I'd rather not talk about it," She whispered. "It brings back bad memories, you know?"

Ivypool looked up in understanding. The dark forest had almost torn Blossomfall and she didn't want to lose a friend over a nightmare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It was just a nightmare." She said catching up with Blossomfall. Blossomfall looked up at her gratefully and twined her tail with Ivypool's.

"Thank you Ivypool."

It was a good morning for hunting. The wind was constant, the birds were quiet and the prey plentiful. The two she-cats returned to camp at mid-day mouths full of prey.

Having dropped the subject of the dark forest completely Ivypool and Blossomfall felt content. Since the dark forest Ivypool had appreciated Blossomfalls friendship over everybody else's, except Dovewing. They had both had trouble regaining trust from fellow camp-mates although Bramblestar had never treated them any differently because of it.

"We're going to eat well tonight," Blossomfall said happily after depositing the last of the prey into the growing pile.

"You'll need it you two," said Squirrelflight coming up to them. "You're both coming to the gathering tonight,"

They exchanged happy looks. "Is Dovewing coming?" Ivypool asked. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like " _inseparable"_ before adding "Yes her and Bumblestripe will be there too, Bramblestar will be making the announcement shortly."

"I'm going to take some prey to the elders talk to you later Ivypool," She grabbed a mouse and bounded to the elders den. Ivypool looked around for Dovewing and noticing her in a quiet corner with Bumblestripe, turned sharply around. Blue eyes flashed in her vision again.

 _Why was he doing this to her? To make her feel guilty?_ Ivypool pondered. Was he even aware of him doing it. Why would Hawkfrost want her to remember him?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" She heard Bramblestar howl. She padded over to see a huge tabby tom on top of high rock calling a meeting. She jerked involuntarily remembering her dream

 _Why couldn't it just leave her alone._

"-Ivypool," Brought back to reality, Ivypool listened as Bramblestar relayed the cats coming to the gathering tonight.

Dovewing and Ivypool sat down in a group of mixed warriors exchanging tales of past battles, many of them being the dark forest battle.

"Pressed down I was by Mapleshade," A dark tom Undertail began.

"Mapleshade!" Someone gasped, "I've heard stories about her. She's really ferocious." He added sounding impressed.

"Yes that's her." He said looking around for a reaction. Many cats gaped at him. "Being an apprentice at the time I was terrified but then I had a thought..." Ivypool drifted off sighing quietly. None of the stories told about the dark battle these days were true. Always adapted to give others pride. No-one dared utter the truth. All the death and destruction caused and cats used it as something to boast about. She hissed quietly.

Dovewing nudged her. "Don't take notice of them Ivypool they're just stories." She whispered.

Ivypool nodded vacantly. "I'm going to see the elders I'll see you in a bit," She walked away without giving Dovewing a chance to stop her. Her sister wouldn't understand. Nobody understood really, maybe Blossomfall, but she wasn't part of it for as long as Ivypool had been. She sighed again.

"Who was Hawkfrost?" Asked a squeaky voice. Ivypool turned in surprise and followed the voice. There was a small group of elders surrounded by apprentices. She slunk round the side and settled in the shadows behind Seedpaw.

"A great warrior once," Pouncetail sighed. Some of the elders around him hissed. "I said once, you fools."

"What happened to him?" An apprentice squeaked.

"I heard he was a clan deputy," added another and all eyes turned to him. Pouncetail coughed.

"True all true these stories. He was a brilliant fighter, loyal to the dot. Ambition was his downfall without that he could-"

"Cats of all Clans may the gathering begin." Ivypool continued to stare at Pouncetail as though in a trance. Why did she care so much to hear all this? It wasn't anything more than she knew. Again a pair of icy blue eyes blinked through her vision. Shaking her head she looked up at the tree.

Bramblestar flicked his tail at Rowanstar to begin. Rowanstar shied away creating whispers among some. Blinking in confusion, Mistystar stepped forward. Her, Ashstar and Bramblestar gave short reports of how prey was plentiful and that they should all be grateful to Starclan for providing them with such brilliant conditions. Getting slightly bored Ivypool glanced round to see Dovewing twining her tail with Bumblestripe's.

Feeling a sharp pang in her chest she turned back around. _Why was she jealous?_

"-Prey is plentiful and ur. We have accepted a rogue into Shadowclan," Rowanclaw said glaring as muttering broke out below. "He has proven himself loyal to us and I assure you all he will be a great asset to Shadowclan. His name is Darkheart and he is here tonight." He finished flicking his tail towards a tall black and grey tabby tom who's head was held high with confidence.

"If that is all the gathering is over," howled Bramblestar and he jumped off his branch. As cats clambered together and began to depart a howl broke out below. Several cats dashed away from the tree bridge. Ivypool tried to peer over to the tree bridge to discover what had caused the commotion.

He heard Bramblestar gasp and saw him push through the cats in front of him.

"Hawkfrost?" She heard and her heart began to pound.

The mutter was repeated throughout the clans. "Hawkfrost? But he's dead!" Some cats flattened their ears and began hissing as the sky remained peaceful and sound.

 _It couldn't be._

Ivypool crept around the bushes to the left and lifted her head. She gasped as a familiar pair of ice blue eyes stared back at her.

 **Thanks for reading! This seemed a bit too long for a chapter when I was writing it but turned out to only be 1900 words :p Let me know what you think of this sort of length if it's okay or if it would be better shorter.**

 **5 more reviews to get me working on the next chappie ^^ Thanks y'all.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Warrior

**Hii thanks for all the reviews from my last chapter I really appreciate them all ^^ Enjoy the chappie.**

 _ **The Warrior**_

Everyone around her became silent as Bramblestar went forward to greet the rogue. She'd heard murmurs of "Hawkfrost," but knew that wasn't at all possible. A stripy tail crept around her shoulders and she began to relax realizing she'd been tense.

"Dovewing? Everything alright?" Bumblestripe whispered. Dovewing gave him a scathing look before returning her attention to the throng of cats surrounding Bramblestar.

"I'm sorry for this kind of intrusion. I'd heard of the warrior clans and thought I'd come and see what it was all about." The tom had a low masculine mew, nothing like Hawkfrost's voice had been. His voice had no hint towards the darkness held within Hawkfrost. She sighed in relief and stopped listening.

"It's not him," She breathed to Bumblestripe.

"Who?"

Dovewing turned to face him, "Hawkfrost of course!"

He rolled his dark eyes at her, "That's because Hawkfrost is _dead_ " At first she glared at her mate for the teasing; However, after further thought, she realized the idea had been stupid. Her attention caught back on Bramblestar as he began to edge his way through the cats to the base of the large oak.

Ivypool was in a state of panic. How could this have happened? Was this what Tigerstar had been hinting at? She'd never heard of cats coming back to life unless they were clan leaders, granted nine lives from Starclan. She knew she could be wrong. After all these dreams it wasn't beyond her imagination to think of those eyes. They had just seemed so _realistic._

The clan leaders and rogue started to make their way to the base of the tree. Ivypool dashed out of her hiding place and crept around other cats trying to bustle their way to the front to her sister and Bumblestripe who were close to the tree. She stopped a short distance away from them and whispered "Dovewing?" Dovewing's ears swiveled round to her voice. "Is it him?" Her head shook slowly and Ivypool breathed a sigh of relief. Cursing herself silently for getting wound up, she padded calmly towards Dovewing.

"Hey, I wonder what's going on down there." She said as she reached her sister. The clan leaders, heads bent, were deep in conversation.

"Whatever it is I hope we can go home soon. I'm starving." mumbled Bumblestripe, Dovewing laughed and swept her tail around his shoulders.

"Cats of all clans!" Howled Bramblestar. "A rogue has entered our midst in the hope of becoming-"

"A rogue?" Called a confused tabby. "I thought it was Hawkfrost." Elders around the apprentice shushed him and turned back towards the leaders.

"As I was saying he has come here hoping to become a warrior in one of our clans." Bramblestar continued calmly.

"Riverclan won't tolerate a cat like that. The resemblance is uncanny," Called a Riverclan elder. "I'm sure half the clan would die of shock before we let Hawkfrost back into our camp."

Cats began talking everywhere as cats from Windclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan mumered their agreement.

Mistystar stepped forward silencing them, "The cat we have here today isn't Hawkfrost anymore than any of you all are. He has no more darkness in him than Starclan has in their fields."

"Well said," Dovewing whispered.

"However, I agree this cat," She looked apologetically down at the rogue. "Could cause some disturbances in Riverclan due to his... unfortunate appearance. I will not let this cat join my clan." She finished.

Ivypool surprised herself by feeling a pang of pity for the cat in front of her. He'd done nothing to deserve this kind of discrimination. She surprised herself further by calling out "Then Thunderclan will have him." Dovewing stared at her in shock. Ivypool sat straight and proud as cats turned to her in surprise. She looked directly into Bramblestar's eyes as he considered her words. He nodded at her to continue.

She walked forward to join the clan leaders as everything went quiet around her. She turned to the clans. "I know, as we all do, the terrors the dark forest has brought to our lives. I might even have more against the tom you call him than any of you do. He convinced me of his loyalty, his pride. I even learnt to respect him. I know Hawkfrost." Everything was hushed as she uttered his name. "I _knew_ him better than any of the cats gathered here and this cat here is not him. The darkness may conceal him and convince you he's something else other than himself. But this cat here is _not_ Hawkfrost. And I for one think he doesn't deserve the discrimination you're showing him for looking like another. No cat should be treated than anything more than they are." She caught Dovewing's eyes which shone with pride.

Glancing down at Bramblestar who nodded in consent. She started at his offer but continued on. "It's time we left behind the dark forest. Leave the haunting dreams and horrors behind us. We tell stories about it as if it was a great battle, forget the losses. This cat here proves all of this. It shows our fear of something that doesn't even exist anymore." She took a deep breath and looked down upon the fixated clans. "Well Thunderclan is going to make a new start. By accepting this cat into Thunderclan we mark the day where the dark forest no longer follows our every step." She glanced down at Bramblestar who nodded again at her. She might be overstepping her boundaries but passion roared within her as she called out.

"I name this _warrior_ Hawktail for although he may look like a cat far gone he is not that cat and will not be treated like it." Thunderclan yowled their approval at her as she jumped down from the tree. Meeting Bramblestar at the base she held her head high. The eyes that met hers were filled with pride. "Thank you Ivypool. You've done something for the clans that many might not even realize."

She nodded and began to make her way to Dovewing when a tail tapped her on the shoulder. Turning a pair of ice blue eyes met hers. Holding in a gasp, she smiled. Calming her thudding heart she turned fully to face him.

His striking eyes were filled with gratitude, "Thank you Ivypool." She nodded at him words failing her as all of Thunderclan gathered around her to head home.

After all she'd said why couldn't she forget him? She thought padding, with her clanmates, back to camp.

He followed the silver she-cat with his eyes breathing deeply. Hearing her speak like that for _him_ had risen something in his heart. He couldn't tell her about him He'd win her heart without his name. He needed her and he couldn't explain what he felt but he knew it was right. The nights spent alone in the dark forest with nothing but memories for company had made him realize something. She was the sole thing that had meant happiness for him. Seeing her pride, strength and fierce loyalty had made him want to fight for her.

He would set his regrets right. He would make up for wasted time. He would make himself a tom worthy of her.

He calmed his breathing and put on the mask which was Hawktail.

Ivypool watched quietly from the warriors den as Hawktail followed Bramblestar into his den. She sighed quietly wandering if she'd said the right thing. It was true that no cat deserved the discrimination the clans were showing him but she couldn't shake her feeling of fear every time she glimpsed those icy blue eyes.

"Ivypool?" Dovewing murmured from beside her. She turned to meet her sisters green eyes. "You did the right thing today."

"Thanks Dovewing," she replied.

"You showed the clans that they should learn to forget," she continued. "If you can forget and allow him into our clan then everyone can."

Ivypool nodded and curled up. But she hadn't forgotten, she couldn't forget. Guilt filled her as she slowed her breath. She would just have to show the clan that she had faith in the new tom, that she wasn't treating him differently. Bring about a hope that she didn't believe herself. Yet she couldn't shake the pair of eyes that followed Ivypool into her dreams.

"And I name you Darkheart," after your stealth and swiftness. He held his head proudly as though the name meant something to him. As if this hadn't happened before. He nodded to Rowanstar. He almost chuckled to himself as he realized he'd been given the warrior name of Firestar himself. The irony.

"Have fun with you vigil," Tawneypelt called cheekily. He threw her a frustrated look and stationed himself in the middle of camp ensuring his head remained high and ears pricked as though he felt extreme pride. _The fools_ he thought to himself.

The moon glinted at him from above as he sat watching the entrance to camp. He heard a laughing purr and glanced in the direction of it. Spotting who it was, he smirked.

" _Darkheart_ what a foolish name," She spat. He nodded gravely in agreement. "Well done, your acting is simply spectacular." She mewed sarcastically. "Even Tawneypelt considers you a friend. Not being tempted into disloyalty are we?"

"Never." He replied.

"Good because we are one step closer to our goal. We need them to think you loyal before we can begin our plans."

"It will be soon Mapleshade I promise,"

"You must be ready when they are."

"Of course," he purred. She nodded approvingly.

"Maybe Tigerstar was wrong about you." She muttered, "Continue the task. Ill let you know when to begin." Darkheart nodded as Mapleshade disappeared before his eyes leaving a faint scent of dark behind a faint scent of home.

 **I found this chapter quite hard to write. I wasn't sure how to put my ideas into words if that makes sense. Would appreciate some honest reviews on this as i'm not sure of it myself :').**

 **5 more reviews before next chappie ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion

**Hi ^^ I'm back! I would usually try to write my chapter on Tuesday and Wednesday so I could upload it as soon as I hit my 5th review but this week has just been so manic! I actually can't believe how much time has gone since I uploaded last, it feels like yesterday 0.0 So, sorry for the late chappie. I'll try to write the next one super fast to make up for it :D. Annndd remember it's almost the Christmas holidays and I'll have WAY too much time on my hands then ;) Thanks for the positive reviews again; you guys make me so happy c:**

 **Enjoy the chapter :)**

 _ **Confusion**_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather!" Bramblestar howled. Ivypool scrambled up hastily, disheveled after a not-so-great nights sleep. She looked around the clearing at all of Thunderclan who had gathered. Cats who had been at the gathering were exchanging concerned but knowing looks but cats who hadn't were whispering urgently, no doubt having heard half-truths about the events of the gathering. When all cats had gathered a large dark brown tom padded out from his den his icy eyes immediately reaching hers. She kept her face neutral as her gaze met his but stifled a gulp as it became lengthy and... awkward. Tearing her eyes away she looked around at the clan. Many were gaping up at him, disbelieving, but none had a look of horror such as the one she saw on Blossomfall's pale face. She looked speechless her eyes reliving a horror Ivypool quite understood. However, she couldn't admit such a thing after the promising speech she'd given at last nights gathering.

Bramblestar coughed quietly and everyone's gaze snapped back to him. "A _rogue_ was found at the gathering last night," Ivypool couldn't help but notice the stress he'd put on rogue. "and he is to be trained into a capable Thunderclan warrior." Murmuring broke out within the clan, Bramblestar flicked his tail for silence. "He will receive no less than normal treatment from _anyone_ and he has been named Hawktail. He will need a cat to show him the ropes of the clan." Cats from the gathering turned to Ivypool. _Please no_ , she thought. How could she keep up a strong charade as his mentor. Karma however, didn't seem to be on her side as Bramblestar said "Ivypool I expect you to show our new clan mate the same courtesy you showed him at the gathering." His voice was warm as he spoke, she cringed inwardly but held her head high and nodded. With that he flicked his tail again and cats began to disperse chattering wildly. Each step was forced as she padded to meet Hawktail in the center of the clearing.

Reaching him, she looked up to meet the eyes already staring into hers. Fear wormed its way into her gut and she sighed inwardly. Deciding this conversation would work better if she didn't have to look into that particular feature, she began staring into the distance at a particularly interesting section of... wall. Apparently not realizing her discomfort Hawktail continued to penetrate her soul with those god-damn eyes.

"So. I thought we'd begin by trying you out in the forest." Hawktail's eyes lit up with amusement which he quickly tried to stifle as Ivypool felt heat pulsing from her face. Refusing to seem in the slight embarrassed, she gathered herself and carried on.

"So, Would you rather begin hunting or with a patrol?" She asked authority returning to her mew. He looked considerate and eventually, after more solid staring at the wall, he replied "Hunting," in his low mew. No, she would not admit what his mew made her feel, she would _not._

She led Hawktail into the forest in complete silence not sure what to say. Reminding herself of the speech she made the night before, she broke the uncanny silence, "How did you hear of the clans?" she asked calmly. He brought himself up to pad beside her. His broad shoulders showing clear signs of a fighter, infact, she was surprised he wasn't a clan cat at all. So far from observing the way he walked he seemed surefooted and balanced. Not the kind of apprentice she would usually train. She would just have to make exceptions.

"I first heard about a group of cats living around a lake from a passing rogue. And I guess I craved companionship." Vulnerability crept into his mew, definitely not a Hawkfrost trait. She cursed herself silently for reminding herself of him. "Since my mother left I had no-one left and lived alone. I thought I could give clans a shot and I can't say that the large lake and rivers didn't appeal to me, coming into winter."

"Your mother just upped and left?" She asked. He turned to face her and she stared into the depths of the forest ahead.

"She thought it would be better for me and M-" He broke of stuttering and then stared into the forest, similarly to the way she was. "my sister," he coughed, breaking off. Curiosity enveloping her she asked "You have a sister?" Ice blue eyes turned again to look at her and after meeting them for a split second she noticed the grief and guilt folded within them. Since it seemed a subject he didn't want to breach she searched frantically through her mind for more small talk.

"River!" She gasped. She felt the heat return to her face but carried on confidently anyway. "You said the rivers and lake appealed to you... Ur do you, can you fish?"

"Yes," he purred joy entering his mew. "I used to love fishing I can't wait to fish again."

"You should be in Riverclan then," she joked.

He stiffened ever so slightly. Narrowing her eyes, remembering Tigerstar's warning, doubt filled her; yet again.

"Why would she not take me?" He asked quietly, stopping and turning to face her. Sorrow filled her, a feeling she wasn't quite used to and would never let show. It was then she realized the true reason for his change in body language. Why could't she let it, let _him_ , go. This cat was nothing like Hawkfrost had been; he openly shared his feelings with her, he was vulnerable and most of all, he needed a friend.

"You're going to hear it from someone. I guess it better be me," she sighed and sat herself down, Hawktail beside her and looked at the falling leaves as she began. "There was once a loyal and fierce warrior called Hawkfrost..."

* * *

Hawktail listened quietly, feigning shock and horror as he heard his own story. Warmth had filled him as she began her story with his loyalty and traits before he'd changed. Now he just stared down at the blank stone he was sitting on and remembered how he'd lured her into the darkness, how he'd betrayed the clans, how he was a major contributor in the battle with the dark forest. The memories seemed more vivid now. As she was retelling, her voice filled with sadness and guilt. However, with the sadness that filled her mew it was he who felt the most guilt. The guilt that filled him felt like a dark monster crawling through him, changing him from the inside out. He thought he'd known how much he'd destroyed himself and the forest. He'd never considered how he'd destroyed _her_. She'd become strong, too strong, too mature while she was just an apprentice lured by his charm and wit. She was a face made of stone. He could still remember the joy on her face as he'd taught her to hunt better, to fight better. There was no trace of that kind of joy on her face now just solid determination. Nothing else showed. He had destroyed her.

"In the end it was his ambition that turned him into something he didn't have to be. Without that he could've been as great warrior as Bramblestar. Anyway," She said shaking herself. "You look like him and with the destruction and shame it brought Riverclan especially, Mistystar thought it would bring chaos to her camp if she let you in."

"I see," he said quietly.

"But that's why you've got Thunderclan!" She howled jumping up and nudging him slightly. "No-one in this clan will treat you any different than the loyal warrior you'll prove yourself to be." She jumped forward and flicked her tail for him to follow. Hawktail jumped down and padded beside Ivypool.

"Thank you," he said gratefully and as she nodded, averting his gaze, he realized that what she'd said wasn't completely the truth.

* * *

They returned late afternoon, prey filling their mouths. Hawktail had shown a good deal of promise with his large pile of prey he'd brought back but his stalking would require some work. Fishing required a different type of patience to hunting in the forest she supposed. Ivypool deposited her prey onto the pile and he did the same.

"It's an apprentice chore," She mumbled turning around to look at the nursery. "To take prey to the elders, I think you should. You might even hear some stories. It would be good to familiarize yourself with the past of the clans." He nodded in assent. "Although, " she said. "More warriors visit the elders these days to hear the great battles before... Well just all of the great battles I suppose. You can have the evening to yourself."

"See you later" she called padding over to where Dovewing and Bumblestripe sat, sighing in relief that the day was over.

* * *

He turned happily grabbing a mouse from the pile as he made his way over to the elders den. What a great day he'd had. Aside from Ivypool avoiding his gaze they'd done spectacularly well at hunting. True hunting in the forest wasn't natural to him, that didn't mean he couldn't do it. He'd hunted mice plenty of times in Riverclan when the fish stocks was low. And getting to know her anew had just felt like a new chance. A true chance to let her get to know him, the true him with darkness gone from his heart. He sighed happily, his new self. and trotted towards the elders den.

"Oomf" He heard as he slammed into a pale body. The entrance to the elders den was tiny; no wonder he was crashing into cats. "Sorry!" The she-cat froze and slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

 _Shit._ Blossomfall was staring with terror at him, frozen to the place. "Is everything alright?" He asked shakily hastily keeping up his charade. She just stood there, pale as snow and stared at him.

"I smell mouse!" He heard Graystripe shout. "Blossomfall get out of the way!" He called and he came into view, just behind her in the entrance. The she-cat seemed to come to her senses and darted quickly out of the way. Hawktail sighed in relief and he looked up gratefully into Graystipe's face which had formed a silent "O."

"Come on in." Graystripe shot over his shoulder. "Anyone with prey is welcome here! Isn't that right Sandstorm.

"It most certainly is," She purred from within. And with that, Hawktail followed Graystripe into the elders den.

 **Doneee! I really enjoyed writing that so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm kinda thinking I'll need another chapter to settle Hawktail in so the pace doesn't seem too fast. *Sighs with happiness* R &R- Tell me what you think! (5 reviews till next ^^) Thanks y'all c:**


	5. Chapter 4: Realization

**Hey guys ^^ I didn't reach my reviewer amount (crying inside) but thought I probably should update simply because lots of people still read it and I got a new follower (so happy ^^) and I had a bit of time on my hands. I would really like to get 5 reviews on this chapter thought cause they keep me motivated and help me out :) Also any help on chapter names would be appreciated seeing as I really can't think of anything :p I'm also going to star doing replies to reviews before my chapter starts each time so you all know that I read and think about them all :D Without further ado here's the chapter (PS. 10 days till Christmas!)**

 _ **Realization**_

"So what's he like?" Dovewing asked as they padded into the warm forest.

"Who?" Ivypool asked, praying for a change in subject. Dovewing fixed her pale green eyes on her and rolled them. "He's fine..."

Dovewing snorted and walked forward. "How is he at hunting then? I heard you both went out hunting yesterday."

"He was good."

Dovewing stopped and turned to face Ivypool blocking her path. She rose her eyes to meet Dovewing's who was looking at her in exasperation. "Is there any chance you're going to reply with anything but fine and good?" Ivypool shrugged and walked around Dovewing, further into the forest. She felt a sharp prod on her shoulder and whirled around. "What-" she hissed.

Smack.

Ivypool stood up undignified, rubbing at the sharp pain from the tree branch that had been pinged into her face. Dovewing lay there laughing, _no pissing herself_. "You should have seen your face!" She laughed, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Ivypool felt the anger boil up inside her before she realized what she was saying.

"I'm sorry that I want to hunt for my clan rather than mess around in the forest with winter coming," She hissed at her sister, the pain from the branch throbbing. Oh she was pissed off. She hadn't had a good nights sleep in days and had been woken up for dawn patrol with Hawktail. Her sisters eyes widened with shock as she rose to walk quietly to Ivypool's side.

They walked into the forest in silence for a couple of seconds before Dovewing whispered "Maybe you should do something for yourself for once."

"I do plenty for myself," She replied stiffly.

"No you don't." Frustration welled up inside Ivypool. Noticing this, Dovewing held up a paw. "Just hear me out."

"Everything you do these days is for the clan. I haven't seen you have real fun or do something for yourself since... well since Foxleap..." Ivypool stiffened. "You can move on you know. I know it must have been horrendous but-"

"No you don't." Ivypool replied. "Don't pretend you know what it's like. What I've been through."

Dovewing looked anxiously up at her, "Well no I guess I don't but I can imagine it must have been-"

"No- you- cant-" Ivypool said harshly.

"Then talk to me about it." Dovewing pleaded. "I want you to be my sister again. We used to tell each other everything. You seem so withdrawn and after all you've been through, you deserve to be happy."

"I can't talk about it," Ivypool replied, giving up on hunting all together. Dovewing stood still and silent in front of her. "I need to be alone."

"No-one should be alone," whispered Dovewing. Ivypool gave her a long look before turning into the forest.

* * *

She tried to calm her emotion as she walked alone through the dusk. _Alone_. Ivypool had never really thought she was truly alone. She'd always have Dovewing, she used to tell herself. But now Dovewing had Bumblestripe. She had no one. Her walk turned into a run. Sunset colors swirling through the trees as she ran away from her fears and from her feelings. Tears were streaming down her face as a voice in her head repeated _alone, alone, alone_. She slammed into something large.

"Ivypool?" Asked a low, concerned voice. She turned her face away and rubbed frantically at her puffy red eyes.

"Yes?" She asked a crack in her mew.

Icy blue eyes came out of the dim light and looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." She replied averting his gaze. She felt him still and tension fill the air.

"Why do you always do that?" He hissed violence entering his eyes. A look that reminded her very much of Hawkfrost.

"Hawfrost?" He flinched back from her and stared. Silence filled the air for a few seconds.

"So everything you said at the gathering was a lie?" The violence retreated to be replaced by hurt. A hole gaped inside her and dark air it, guilt returning to cover her hurt.

"No. Like I said, everyone in Thunderclan will treat you like any other cat," she recited. He turned away from her, towards the lake and walked towards it.

"I mean it!" She yelled after him. He whirled around, faster than any cat she'd seen in her life.

"No you _don't!"_ he hissed. "You treat me like I was him. You can't even look at me!" He stalked back towards her. She shrunk back from him as anger still flickered within him. She looked up into his eyes.

"Do these remind you of him, Ivypool?" He asked, staring into her soul. She forced herself to look into his cold bright eyes. "Do you see him every time you look at me?" He backed away from her slowly his anger seeming to simmer beneath the surface. "Why can't you just look at me for what I am now? Why can't you look at the cat in front of you?"

She stuttered and stumbled for a reason but with her mind blank nothing came, so she was left with two words.

"I'm sorry." She whispered guilt filling her up, sorrow flooding her senses. He shook his head and padded towards camp. A dark sparkling presence egged her towards it and she succumbed to the slow pull of the lake. Lying down on the pebbles, shivering, she looked out across the sky. How peaceful it must be up there, she thought. How pain-free she thought and those were the thoughts that followed her into her dreams.

* * *

He watched her silently as she lay down by the dark water, the stars stretching out like a cover above her. He cursed himself for what he'd said. She'd been crying when she'd ran into him and he had no idea why. He'd wanted to help her to comfort her but even then in that moment she still wouldn't look at him. She treated him like a piece of glass she couldn't touch and it pierced his heart every time she did it. Watching sleep fall over her he pulled hard against the urge to curl up beside her and offer his warmth. Refusing to submit he turned slowly, eyes lingering on the silver body, and prowled back into the forest.

 **I'm sorry! You can probably tell from this paragraph that I haven't had the best day but in all it does contribute to the build up of the story and I really did try my best with this one. I'm sorry it's so short I'll make my next one over 2000 words to make up for it and i'm planning some Ivy/Hawk fluff into it as they've had almost enough time hating each other xD. Anyone want to know the past of Ivpool and Foxleap? Anyone curious why he isn't in the Allegiances? Well, Mwhahaha you'll just have to wait... 5 reviews till my next one :D**

 **WANTED: ARTWORK/COVER FOR THE HAWK AND THE IVY, PM ME ABOUT IT! I'M DESPERATE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Understanding

**Hi guys :) The holidays have started! *silent cheer* Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter, they came so fast ^^ I really appreciate it!:**

 **xAmethystFox- Firstly, thank you so much I'm glad you like it ^^ Secondly thank you so much (again xD) that constructive criticism is really helpful and I'll try to find time to go back and edit my chapters to correct some of the grammar. (Grammar is my weakness ;)) I hope you continue to like it! :) Cover art would be amazingg if you could do it just PM me if you do ^^**

 **Echo Of CrazyClan- THANK YOUU! :D That's the question isn't it :3 I have to keep it engaging somehow xD.**

 **Nightstories123- Thank you so much! :D**

 **LuffyOmgCowz- Firstly thank you so muchh for reviewing pretty much all of my chapters! Feels amazing to have dedicated readers like you ^^ With the green cough thing, I thought I'd change things up in this fic because... Idk because originality? xD**

 **Bartolomeo- Your SO close omg! Thank you so much!**

 **Now I said I'd do a long chapter so here we go ^^:**

 _ **Understanding**_

She'd come back. She said she would and she had and now he awaited his mission. Mapleshade slunk around the dark tom, slinking her tail suggestively around his shoulders.

"Is that a need for blood I feel pulsing through your veins," she purred.

"That and much more," Darkheart replied.

"To complete your true quest he must be gone. He is wide minded and is sure to catch on to such acts, we have foreseen it." She hissed stopping directly in front of him.

He showed no hesitation as he asked, "Who?"

"Littlecloud." She replied peering at him, expecting a flinch, even the darkest of warriors could show hesitation at killing a medicine cat.

As if reading her thoughts he said, "I have nothing to fear from Starclan. They have no power in controlling me. It will be done."

Her eyes melted into darkness as her plan began to fall into place.

* * *

A cold drop formed on her nose as she awoke, feeling pain all over thanks to the pebbles jutting into her sides, Ivypool groaned. Why had she decided to sleep on the beach? She opened her eyes and in a split second she was on her feet looking gloriously around at the white patches on the floor and up at the sparkling cover on the trees. Leaf-bare in Thunderclan offered a sort of undercurrent of tension in the way that it as the start of months with a hungry belly. However, at the same time, Ivypool found it rather beautiful. It was an amazing thing after all the clans had been through that the seasons remained constant and the renewal of the forest in Leaf-bare was a reminder of that.

Ivypool hopped up, dabbing the snowflake perched on her nose and began to make her way back to camp. Maybe, she thought, the change of season was echoing what she needed most, a new start, especially after last night. Feeling hopeful again she formed a span of apologies in her mind ready for camp.

Icicles had formed around the entrance to camp making an obstacle course out of returning to camp. She pulled a few blunt ones, hanging from a tree, and padded into camp. It was quiet, Cloudtail in the center of camp watching her as she came through.

"Where have you been all night?" He asked.

"Who are you? My babysitter?" She asked laughing as he widened his eyes in shock. _Was it really that surprising that she'd made a joke?_

She turned away from the warriors den and headed to Bramblestar's. Cloudtail's eyes followed in confusion but he asked no further questions, as he resumed his watch on the entrance of camp.

Reaching the entrance to his den she heard, "Ivypool? Come in." Bramblestar was lay down in the center of his den, slightly bleary eyes with sleep.

"Is that snow?" He asked, glancing down as her snowflake dotted coat worriedly.

"Yes it is." She replied not wasting any time worrying him about the new season. "Can I lead the dawn patrol?" He blinked in surprise at her request, apparently not one he received a lot.

"Sure," he replied, not sounding very certain at all. "Let Rosetail know, she was supposed to lead it this morning. Good luck finding a group of cats to go with you."

She almost sighed in relief as she called "Thank you," before heading back towards the warriors den, icicle in mouth. Ivypool bumped into Rosepetal, looking as though she'd just woken up and was mentally preparing herself for a freezing dawn patrol.

"Rosepetal," she whispered. The she-cat turned her way, apparently only just realizing she was there.

"Ivypool? What are you doing up? If I didn't have to do a dawn patrol I'd be inside the sheltered den hiding from the cold." She yawned.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm taking over your dawn patrol!" Rosepetal gaped up at her in confusion.

"You are joking?" She asked.

"Nope," Ivypool replied reveling at the surprise in Rosepetal's eyes.

Rosepetal stared at her for a few seconds, trying to work out if Ivypool really was messing with her before she got the idea and just asked "Why?" Her face contorted as she tried to work out what kind of cat would want to go out in this weather.

Ivypool almost laughed, "I just feel like it."

"Rather you than me," Rosepetal said before turning and wandering wearily back into the warriors den.

Ivypool slipped silently into the warriors den icicle back in her mouth. She walked over to the white figure curled up in the corner with a striped tail around her middle. She went up to her. Closer and closer and placed the icicle carefully on the tongue lolling out of Dovewing's mouth. Moving quickly over to the huge figure curled up alone in the corner, she repeated the exact same thing before hurrying out of the warriors den and perching on a log with a clear view of the den.

A muffled screech erupted from the den as though someone had smacked a tail right over another's mouth. She focused her eyes keenly on the entrance to the den as a light cat erupted from the den, icicle hanging from her tongue, stuck in place like glue. A striped cat followed behind her padding anxiously behind his mate who looked one step from yelling to the entire forest. She couldn't hold it any longer. She laughed. She laughed so hard she was crying. Dovewing was right, she hadn't laughed in so long and it felt so good. Her sisters eyes focused and unfocused as tears welled up in them. Then soon after Dovewing was padding up to her, laughing too (well her attempt at a laugh with an icicle hanging from her tongue.) Bumblestripe padded slowly up to them, eyes widened in disbelief.

"Whathh ththee hellth ithh rongg withh youthh." Came a low forced mew from the den. Ivypool stopped laughing almost immediately, worried she might have overstepped some kind of boundary. She turned slowly and found Hawktail's eyes alight with laughter as he took them all in. She rushed up to him and put her head to his shoulder. She could've sworn she'd heard a satisfied purr from him before whispering "I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him into those glorious eyes. She was wrong, she thought to herself. The shades of blues in Hawktail's eyes were different. Aqua swirled with teal which mixed with turquoise which incorporated all the colors of the sea and sky. She would forget about the cold eyes. A single bright color, that had existed with Hawkfrost. What she'd said at the gathering had been true, she just hadn't been able to realize it. Because the tom in front of her, eyes filled with gratitude and joy, could never be the same cat that had once stared at her with nothing but hate in his cold icy eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered back. "And I'm so sorry too." He said glancing down as thought ashamed. She lifted his head up with her paw so their eyes met again before she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

The chilly morning air felt like nothing compared to the warm feeling Ivypool felt inside during the dawn patrol with her friends.

"I thought you were apologizing to us not taking us out on a dawn patrol," mumbled Dovewing. Ivypool swiveled round, worried that it wasn't sarcasm she heard in Dovewing's mew.

Her sister eyed her "I'm joking. Learn to recognize them." she joked.

"Doesn't leaf-bare remind you of our childhood Ivypool," Dovewing purred, changing the subject.

"Of course. The snow-ball fights, the snow models we made." She replied memories dancing through her mind.

"Me and my sister were born in leaf-bare," came Hawktail's low mew. Ivpool turned to face him, meeting his eyes.

"It was hard for our mother, being a rogue, to care for us in such a harsh time but somehow she managed to cope." He added, memories swirling like mist in his eyes.

"You have a sister?" Dovewing asked, apparently not realizing when to keep her mouth shut. "Why isn't she with you?"

The huge tabby tom looked downcast "Me and her-" he sounded like he was choking. "We chose different ways of life."

Dovewing cast an anxious look at me as I stared at her furiously before wrapping my tail around Hawktail's shoulders comfortingly. Dovewing just rose an eyebrow.

"Hey. Where's Bumblestripe." Ivypool asked looking around for the missing tom. Dovewing's eyes lit up with something Ivypool didn't recognize.

"I-I don't know." Dovewing said tears starting to leak from the corners of her eyes, the way they do when you know the joke that someone else doesn't understand.

"Dovewing?" Ivypool asked, looking around again. Dovewing turned and dashed away, ears pricked. "DOVEWING?" Ivpool cried, adrenaline rushing through her as she gave chase, Hawktail on her heels.

"Where do you think she's going?" Hawktail asked, easily keeping pace with her.

"I don't know. She's heading back towards the Shadowclan border. Maybe there's trouble." Ivypool said, confusing herself. Why would Dovewing run off like that without saying something. It must be serious. Her muscles straining with pain, she pushed herself to run faster.

She wound around trees and over hidden roots as if she could see them. Hawktail followed with no apparent difficulty, which would have seemed strange due to him not knowing the terrain, had Ivypool not been beside herself with worry. She ran faster and faster, the Shadowclan border within view and then she fell. She fell vertically down, a light layer of snow falling onto her head. Looking up frantically for the faces of her captors, she heard a light high laugh coming from above her.

"Dovewing?"

"Gotcha!" Came the muffled reply followed by bouts of laughing from two other cats. Her adrenaline faded. Cursing herself for being so paranoid she called up "Can you get me out of here?"

A tabby tail lowered slowly into the hole and she bit it sharply as she was pulled up. Her friends were crying with laughter and she pulled herself up, completely covered in snow.

"You were in on this too?" She asked Hawktail. His eyes lit up with joy.

"We had to get you back somehow," he laughed.

She tried to glare up at him but the warm feeling returned to her belly as they rejoined Dovewing and Bumblestripe. She supposed she has deserved it.

The first sign was the prick of Dovewing's ears. The second was _slightly_ more obvious as Rosepetal crashed through the trees towards them, Ivypool braced herself.

"Bramblestar's called a meeting. Its urgent, Shadowclan cats are here," She gasped before hurrying in the direction of the lake. Shadowclan, she thought. How had they missed them?

* * *

All four cats raced in unison towards the camp entrance and hurtled into camp, eyes immediately going to Rowanstar and Warmpaw, who were sitting sharp eyed at the entrance to Bramblestar's den.

It had to be serious, thought Ivypool. The leader and medicine cat coming down rather than just sending warriors to deliver a message. She turned to Dovewing, who's eyes shone with grief.

"Littlecloud's dead," She said and Ivypool felt her face mirror Dovewing's.

"How?" She asked, expecting an early bout of greencough. Littlecloud had been old, he could easily have been the first to be targeted by the cruel disease.

She brought her eyes to meet Ivypool's. "Murder."

Shock filled Ivypool. Murder. Who could murder a medicine cat in a time of peace. She glanced anxiously up at the appearing stars, expecting lightning or some sign that Starclan cared. There was nothing.

Rosepetal crashed though the entrance, hurrying to Bramblestar and whispering something into his ear. "All cats old enough to-" Bramblestar started only to be cut off by Rowanstar.

"This is no time for formalities!" Rowanstar howled. "Our medicine cat has been murdered!"

Gasps rose from all around, cats were looking at each other in horror. Ivypool cast a look at Jayfeather, who's eyes shone with grief.

"How do you know he's been murdered?" Asked one particularly bold apprentice. Rowanstar glared down at the apprentice, who shrank back in fear.

"I think we know the difference between and _murder_ and an accidental death. Especially when the body was torn to pieces. Cat claws." He howled. "On the Thundeclan border! He reeked of your scent."

"There's no need to jump to conclusions," Bramblestar suggested gently while Squirrelflight was on her paws howling abuse at the Shadowclan leader.

"Our cats would never have done such a thing," Squirrelflight hissed up at him.

"Maybe none of your cats would have." Ivypool stilled dread filling her as she saw where this was going. "Isn't it strange," he hissed. "That as soon as a certain cat re-enters our forest, Our medicine cat is slaughtered!" He finished, glaring down at Hawktail.

"I would never," whispered Hawktail urgently in her ear. She put her paw over his reassuringly.

"I know," she replied quietly.

"We demand justice!" Howled Rowanstar.

"You- have- no- proof-" Bramblestar replied coldly.

"Do you want to start a war?" He replied viciously. "What more proof do you need? Thundeclan's scent coated him."

"We both know how cats can easily fake such a thing," Bramblestar replied calmly, smoothing his ruffled coat.

"Why would they?" He hissed back. "If you deny us justice, we will take it by force." He warned.

"How dare you!" Squirrelflight howled, jumping to her feet.

Bramblestar flicked his tail up to his mate in defeat. She glared up at him but said no more. "I beg you to reconsider, Rowanstar. You have no proof."

Ivypool could see the Rowanstar was far beyond reasoning. "You have till sunrise tomorrow Bramblestar." He replied darkly. "Is it the life of a rogue you favor more than the lives of your clan?"

"Hawktail is part of my clan," Bramblestar replied swiftly. Rowanstar huffed before him and Warmpaw padded out of camp, silence filling the hollow.

 **Thank you soo much for reading! 2500 words as promised! I hope I'm not going too fast with this story. I feel like I've resolved the last chapter and also brought the plotline through a bit but I'd love to hear you opinions! My next chapter is going to be short and take place in the night. It won't contribute to the plot (well not the action-y plot) but it will be festive (cause Christmas!) and just be more Hawk/Ivy. Also Foxleap will be explained then!**

 **5 more reviews till the next one! ^^ Thanks y'all!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Chapter for Christmas

**Merry Christmas! It's finally come and with it, another FESTIVE chapter ^^. Thanks for all the reviews ^^:**

 **Frostfur12345- Of course I can ;) Coming right up ^^**

 **Nightstories123- Thank you soo much! I'm so glad you enjoy it ^^ I feel so sorry for you though! A life without Warriors 0.0 *considers this for a moment and faints***

 **Emeraldswirl- THANK YOU! ^^ I've read Marigold and, so far, it's amazing :D**

 **SHOUT OUT TO ALL READERS! I recommend Marigold by Emeraldswirl! (It's a romance Warriors fanfic, OCs.)**

 **Bartolomeo- Here it is ^^ Thanks again its amazing to know i'm keeping readers interested :D As for Ivypool and Foxleap, you're about to find out *.***

 **LuffyOmgCowz- This stories only so 'bloody brilliant' because of my fantabulous reviewers! But THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad you liked the prank, I was laughing imagining it but didn't know if that was just because I was the one writing it xD I can't give away much about Darkheart yet, all will be revealed :3**

 **Thanks so much everyone who reviewed, It means so much to me ^^**

 _ **An In-between (For Christmas)**_

A meeting had been called, for senior warriors, regarding the upcoming battle.

"We should try to reason with them, tell them there's no reason beyond speculation that a Thunderclan cat could've done it." Leafpool argued.

"Rowanstar was beyond reasoning Leafpool," Squirrelflight replied stiffly. "We will have to be prepared to fight, whether we like it or not."

"They'll go straight for Hawktail, that will be their orders." Bramblestar warned warily. Hawktail looked down in consideration.

"I don't want to cause trouble for your clan." He said. "I'll give myself up to him to save you all from a battle."

"That's not how Firestar sorted this kind of ordeal and it's not how i'm going to either." Bramblestar stated before Ivypool could speak.

How could he have earned this kind of loyalty in such a short time, Hawktail thought to himself. And, more importantly, was the cat who killed Littlecloud the reason he'd been sent back. It seemed likely but how' was he going to find out?

"We will have no patrols on ground up until dawn tomorrow." Bramblestar concluded. A few of the senior warriors looked around in confusion, clearly disagreeing with this idea.

"Surely we will be caught of guard." Squirrelflight questioned.

"I said no patrols on the ground." Bramblestar replied, his eyes glowing. "We will have our best tree hoppers from last new-leaf spread out along the border and on the way back to camp. That will be you Squirrelflight along with Ivypool, Cloudtail and Cherrypaw." He looked around at his senior warriors who were smiling to each other. What a genius, Hawktail thought to himself. A worthy clan leader if he'd even known one.

"We will then have the clan, alert and ready to receive orders before first light. Experienced fighters next to apprentices. Hawktail I want you to remain in my den with the elders."

His eyes shot up in defiance, he hadn't been expecting that. Had never been asked to step down in anticipation of a fight. "I can fight," he shot at Bramblestar, regretting his harsh tone. He looked at Ivypool who was looking concerned, having not yet seen him fight.

"Are you sure?" She whispered to him as Bramblestar cocked his head at her, clearly expecting his mentor to make that decision.

"Yes," he replied confidently. He wasn't going to stand down and let cats fight, and die for him without being a part of it. That was one thing that had never left him, his need to be at the front of a fight.

Ivypool nodded to Bramblestar, who clicked his tongue in consideration. "Fine," he said. "I'll put Graystripe in charge of the elders and queens, who will be in my den."

They went through more significant details as a dark night settled over them and Bramblestar relayed the orders to his clan. They all seemed to accept the upcoming fight and no-one blamed him for it. He couldn't help but be surprised.

He padded away from the clan and slunk into the dark forest, into a small hollow filled with snow. This night had to be special. It had been a tradition in Riverclan, one which they had kept secret. Considering the date and tension that had filled the hollow as the clan prepared for battle, Hawktail set to work.

* * *

Ivypool looked around camp, from cat to cat, searching for a large cat who had disappeared. She wondered over to Dovewing worriedly.

"Have you seen Hawktail?" Ivypool asked, keeping the worry from her voice. Dovewing's ears flicked up in response and swiveled around, apparently searching. A small smile appeared on her face as she flicked her tail to the camp entrance, where a tabby tail was waving to get her attention.

"Thanks," she gasped before rushing to the tail which quickly disappeared. She looked around at the rush in camp and slipped out after it warily.

"Hawktail?" She called into the dark forest. A set of large paws crunching the snow to her left answered her and she hurried towards the noise, curiosity getting the best of her. She arrived at a small entrance, one she couldn't quite believe Hawktail had gotten through.

She walked cautiously into the hollow before releasing a small, involuntary squeak and she took in her surroundings. The hollow was small and secluded, room for five cats in a tight fit. Snow was everywhere, infact there was nowhere around her that wasn't coated in a sparkling blanket of white. The hollow was sheltered from the wind and small purple flowers lay in a circle around the hollow. There were no words for what Ivypool felt as she layed eyes upon the beautiful snow figure that had been carefully formed it front of her. It was her as he saw her. She was beautiful, she realized. He thought she was beautiful. Her eyes welled up with tears as a large tom approached from behind her. She turned to meet his beautiful eyes with her own, which were still full of tears.

He padded close to her, "It was a tradition, where I came from, to give gifts on the evening before full-snow (That's Christmas to us two-legs.) I thought you might like-" his voice broke a little. "No, I thought you deserved it." He finished. She was speechless. There was no word to comprehend what this meant to her. Her heart warmed as she let in the feeling she'd been cowering from since Foxleap.

She just watched him as he didn't shrink back. As he wasn't embarrassed of what she was, of what she'd become even if he hadn't known her before. She watched him with tear filled eyes when he met her eyes once more and said the words that made her heart feel like breaking even further. "I think i'm falling in love with you." He said so quietly she thought she might have missed it until his nervous eyes remet her's. Her eyes refilled with tears as she remembered. As she felt herself begin to heal.

Not knowing how to say what she felt, she decided to give him a story none had heard from her. She had always been to broken to speak of it. She settled down beside Hawktail and began her story.

"Only one cat has ever spoken those words to me where I believed it." She began. "His name was Foxleap," she continued her mind reliving memories she'd pushed to the back of her mind. Afraid to see them again, afraid to feel broken in two. The understanding that lurked in Hawtail's eyes gave her the confidence she needed and she continued.

"Foxleap was a tom in our clan. He- me and him spent a lot of time together, especially after the battle. It seemed like he understood and wanted to help me re piece the parts of me that had been broken." It wasn't a feeling she was used to, vulnerability, but she pushed through it somehow knowing he wouldn't take advantage of it. "At first I just thought we were friends... He was a great friend, exactly what I needed but then Dovewing started hinting that he wanted more and I-." Her voice broke, "I couldn't take it. We met in the forest. He hadn't said anything towards the topic but I knew by this time that he wanted to be closer with me. After the dark forest I couldn't let anyone in. Not really. I hated the idea of what i'd become for the clans and couldn't accept that he knew what I needed more than anyone. I don't think I even realized that before I met you. Anyway," she said her eyes growing blurry and she felt a tail wrap around her shoulders comfortingly. "He told me-" her voice began to break, "he told me he loved me and I lashed out. I can't rememberexactly what i said only that I felt I thought I was protecting myself from further harm. I must've said some pretty awful things to him because he ran, straight to horseplace." Memories swirled in her mind, her past finally catching up to her. "He hasn't been seen since." Hawktail's eyes widened.

"I told the clan," she continued, crying silently, "that he had needed to get away from the clan for reasons I couldn't give. They had all seen how close we were becoming and seemed to accept the trust he'd put in me. But-" she took a deep breath, "I heard his scream and the rumble of a monster." Tears fell as she relived the moment in her head, her heart re-breaking and guilt consuming her. "And every time -I think back to the moment, I realize it was my fault. And- I don't think i'll ever be able to forgive myself." Silence filled the hollow as she then wept for Foxleap, tears she'd held in for too long. Tears of the past, of what could've been if she'd just let him in. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Finally she looked up, into his piercing eyes that met her own. His eyes weren't filled with sympathy, as she'd expected, but with understanding beyond words. "It wasn't your fault." He said simply and hope began to wind it's way inside her. Everything he said felt like the truth. "Starclan chose his fate. There was nothing you could've done about it." He continued. She smiled up at him, forgetting the world as she gazed into his gorgeous eyes. She didn't think she'd ever be able to diminish the guilt from her mind but telling him had- made her feel better.

"Thank you. It's been a weight over me for as long as I can remember. But I won't let the same thing happen twice." She said lifting her head up, feeling strength in her shoulders. One final prayer she sent to Foxleap wherever he was. A prayer for forgiveness before she could continue.

Hawktail cocked his head at her confused. "I won't hide from my feelings. I've been doing it for too long and its ruining me. I think you made me realize that." She gulped and pushed her nose far into Hawktail's soft tabby fur before whispering, "I think I love you too."

 **There it is! I hope you loveddd it! I thought an in-between chapter would be nice, especially at Christmas, so I didn't have to jump straight into action writing :) I'm so sorry I had to do this to Foxleap (you Foxleap lovers) infact after this is finished I might do a spin off of what really happened between Ivypool and Foxleap!**

 **Anyway i'm on holiday this week so will try to get a chapter to you but if not then I will as soon as I can after ^^ I hope you all have amazing Christmasses and I'll get to work on the next chapter after 5 more reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Unstoppable

**Hi again everyone and I hope you had an amazing Christmas and got everything you wanted :) Also, if anyone has any warriors fanfics (either your own or other peoples) then feel free to recommend them :D Thanks again for all the reviews, it made my Christmas and the time after extremely merry ^^:**

 **BooksRCoolYeah- Thank you so much :D Here it is ^^**

 **Emeraldswirl- Thank YOU so muchh! I'm glad it was adorable, was worried it might get cringy which is what I'm trying to stay away from! (Also, thanks for recommending this it means so much!)**

 **Starrysong is on Winter Break- I completely agree! But I do think that it could've happened due to their personalities :p (hence why I put it in XP)**

 **LuffyOmgCowz- Ahhhh thank you so much! Your reviews always make me so happy omg :') Glad it was cutee too that's what I was going for ^^ If more people are curious about the entire Foxleap/Ivypool situation I might write about it in more detail after this one's done :p That's why I left her words out; because I thought I'd leave it open! Battle coming right up XP**

 **Nightstories123- Ikr all animals have emotions like us but people don't realize it! :o Thank you so much :')**

 **Bartolomeo- Thank you! ^^**

 **Hawkpoolrules- Thanks continuing now! What's the story called and I'll be sure to check it out! :D**

 **Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! Remember to hit the** **favorite/follow** **on meh story to know when I update :D (It's the top right corner or when posting a review!) Also, (gawd I know I'm rambling) would you rather have replies to guest reviews at the beginning of the story and PM replies to people with accounts or is what I'm doing now alright? Let me know in the reviews or by PM thanks again :) 3**

 _ **Unstoppable**_

It was a strange feeling Ivypool thought to herself, Freedom. Once she thought she'd felt most free learning to fight, being good at something but now, curled up with Hawktail's warmth surrounding her, she felt free. Not free in the sense that she could run forever and never get tired. Free in herself. She could be whoever she wanted to be around him without feeling vulnerable or scared. Looking up at the clear night's sky everything was peaceful. Peaceful and beautiful as though Starclan knew nothing of the battle to come.

* * *

Spottedleaf ran through the silent forest. Terror coursed through her as the vision she'd seen, sent from no-one except fate. She crashed into matted gray fur. A she-cat hissed and turned towards her.

"Spottedleaf? Are you okay?" Yellowfang asked seeing the fear in her eyes.

"She's going to die!" Spottedleaf cried. Yellowfang looked startled. "I've foreseen what's going to happen. Yellowfang we must stop it!"

"Who's going to die?" Yellowfang asked quietly, not answering her directly in fear of what must be done.

Spottedleaf looked up with tear filled eyes. "Tawneypelt."

Yellowfang hissed quietly, "I thought she might be planning this. Mapleshade has a cruel way of looking at the world. Only one way to her goals."

"What can we do?" Asked Spottedleaf.

"I'm not sure there's much we can do to combat fate," she replied sighing in defeat. "Go to Jayfeather. It might be worth nothing but it's the least we can do." Spottedleaf dipped her head before disappearing quietly into the woods.

* * *

Ivypool perched on her tree branch, looking out carefully for signs of Shadowclan. She'd been positioned furthest from camp by the border in the hope that her skills with tree hopping would give the clan more warning. It was hard to believe that just earlier she'd been wishing Hawktail luck before disappearing into the cold forest. She wouldn't let herself think about the possibility of his death. He'd promised her he could fight. As long as he hadn't lied, she had nothing to worry about. However, she couldn't dislodge the lump that remained in her throat when she thought about him leaving her. After so soon. After he'd said he-

She shook herself. She was on duty, her loyalty meant she had to be alert, or put the clan at risk. She strained her ears and looked out into the dark trees, dawn approaching.

* * *

Hawktail snorted quietly with incredulity as Bramblestar declared that he would fight next to Cloudtail, a senior warrior. He knew he'd given no indication of being a good fighter but being treated as an apprentice still hurt his pride. Blood had been pumping a hard course through his veins more than ever this morning. On the day of a battle he always felt this. Not fear but anticipation to prove himself. Now, having something to fight for, the feeling was enhanced leaving time behind him as he waited for dawn, trying desperately not to think of the silver cat perched far from his safety. He'd seen her fight. He knew she could handle herself, yet he still felt fear for her, more than he'd ever felt for himself. Realizing the distraction that lay in his mind, he delved back into a dark place where he knew he'd fight best. Thunderclan was fighting for him, so he'd fight, like a clan, for them all.

* * *

Orange swirled through the sky, like fire, as the dawn rose. Ivypool stilled, hearing a crack in the bushes.

"No patrol's out. He must be calling our bluff." She heard Rowanstar whisper to his clan behind him. "We'll show him not to underestimate us." She then saw Rowanstar's tail flick as he separated his clan into three groups before they all stalked away, approaching camp from different directions. Ivypool had seen enough as she stood carefully up before hopping onto the adjoining oak, having already planned her route to camp.

She hopped from tree to tree at a fast pace, branches tearing at her face and she wished she'd bent them out of shape before coming out this morning. She spotted a red blur in the corner of her vision and looked right quickly to spot Cherrypaw hopping, keeping speed with her as they raced towards camp. Fear trembled within her, although she'd never admit it, as the branch her and Cherrypaw both landed on the same branch, which creaked and probably would've broken had they not have jumped off and finished the last few meters to camp on ground. They burst into camp together as Ivypool started explaining what she'd seen, quickly and efficiently to her leader.

"Three groups. One heading directly to us, the others heading east and west. They're setting up a perfect ambush to trap us in. I suggest we meet them in combat, to keep them away from the vulnerable." Ivypool said quickly, Cherrypaw nodding along before quickly explaining the size of group she'd seen. Squirrelflight and Cloudtail appeared jumping down from the wall before racing towards them, explaining they'd seen a group to the east, stalking towards camp.

Bramblestar nodded before hastily splitting the clan into three groups. "We know their plan," He howled, obviously realizing time was all they had here. "Fight like you mean it. Fight for all you hold dear," he finished before flicking his tail in the air as he burst out of camp, Squirrelflight and Cloudtail behind him, heading to the east and west.

Ivypool raced beside Hawktail as they followed Cloudtail towards the rest. Howling rose out of no-where as they burst into combat. Shadowclan were caught off guard by their sudden attack, but not for long as they retaliated full force seconds later. The two forces met and Ivypool raced straight for a blood hungry tom, Scorchfur, who was glaring at her like he wanted to do more than rip her to pieces. Adrenaline coursed through her as she slipped past his defense, clipping his back legs and scraping her claws across his back as he collapsed to the ground. He managed to get a few claws in to her forearm but, as usual, no challenge came from his part. He rose and restarted his attack but she clawed him further dodging past his attacks with a fluid grace. She bit hard into his shoulder, hearing a crack before he howled and limped away into the forest, begging Starclan to forgive him. Whipping around for her next opponent she spotted Hawktail fighting a fast she-cat she could barely recognize. She raced towards him, worried for his lack of fighting training, before she saw him attack with a move she'd only seen once. So fast and perfect she could barely believe she was seeing it before he bit down, the she-cat going limp in his jaws. Her heart stopped as she stared, black vignette surrounding her vision. She looked until the she-cat regained her footing before running away in fear of the huge tom before her.

* * *

Hawktail barely had time to watch the white she-cat run before he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He turned to meet Ivypool, staring at him. She hadn't seen him, had she? She hadn't recognized the move, she couldn't have. Guilt filled him for only a short time before he was bowled over by Tawneypelt who'd come at him from the side, breaking her precious eye contact.

"You murderer," She hissed bloodlust entering her eyes.

"I didn't kill Littlecloud," he responded calmly, watching her every move for her next attack. He braced himself as she lowered.

"I don't believe you," she hissed and leaped, exactly what he'd been expecting before he used her weight to carry them over pushing her into the ground and scraping his long, curved claws down her belly. She howled before loosening her grip on him. He cursed, reminding himself to stay levelheaded and not let the darkness take over. He released her as she gasped for breath. A tom, the one announced at the gathering, raced towards her. Hawktail raced the opposite way towards Cherrypaw, who was fighting a small warrior, blood running down his back. He swiped forward, in time with Cherrypaw and they drove him backwards, leaving him with a long scar to remember him by. The battle continued to go by, a blur in Hawktail's eyes before he found himself face to face with a pair of dark blue eyes, which looked calmly up at him before she pressed her head to his blood coated shoulder. He calmed his breathing and breathed in her soft scent, mixed with blood. A scent he'd wished he'd never have to smell again.

"You really can fight," Cloudtail muttered striding over to them. "I'll make sure Bramblestar knows how hard to fought for our clan. It won't go un-noticed." Hawktail nodded his thanks before following Ivypool into the forest, the battle over.

* * *

Ivypool walked shoulder to shoulder with Hawktail into camp, eyes following them as the blood drenched duo walked through the entrance. She tried not to feel fear after seeing the look in his eyes, like he couldn't recognize her. The look had disappeared quickly, replaced by a softer one, but she couldn't shake how familiar it had seemed. Jayfeather rushed over to them, demanding to know what had happened

"We're fine," came the rumbling reply from beside her. "It's not our blood." Jayfeather's eyes widened but he dipped his head before muttering at them to wash and stay out of his way.

Ivypool looked quietly at Hawktail, unsure what to say, before guiding him quietly out of the clearing. They padded in silence, shoulders touching, all the way to the lake.

"What's wrong?" He asked, guiding her into the water, until their shoulders were covered. She looked up into his concerned eyes, knowing that whatever she said, she'd be safe.

"I don't know what to say after a battle," she admitted. "Why should we boast, when we've hurt others? When our fighting skills excel over theirs. I'm almost sick of it, being a great fighter. I'm not Lionblaze but after the dark forest I- I almost enjoy battles, it's something I'm good at. The way they make me feel. But the aftermath is something I can't think about. I feel guilty for loving fighting as I do when it's essentially destroying others. I just- don't know how to think." Ivypool stopped and looked at him, trust consuming her as she stared into his icy depths.

* * *

Hawktail stared at her as she recited his own heart, the way he felt, as though she could read his mind. As though she understood what he needed to hear more than he did himself. He couldn't comprehend it, how perfect she was to him, how he couldn't think of a single thing he would change about her, given the chance. Thinking about all she said and all he felt, he simply said the only thing he could think of.

"Then just stop thinking," he purred at her, sinking his and her feelings in one and giving them release from all the world.

* * *

Before she knew what was happening she was being thrown across the water to land with a splash out of her depth. She surfaced and turned to find Hawktail swimming towards her. Her paws kept her aloft as she did as she'd been instructed, and stopped thinking. She propelled through the water towards him and grabbed him with both her paws, spinning them round and round in the water. They got shallower and shallower until they both surfaced, laughing on the beach. She looked into his clear joyful eyes and pressed her nose to his.

"I love you so much," he said to her. Joy filled her and as she cried,

"Louder!"

Hawktail abandoned her on the beach and raced towards the line of the water, turning to look at her, a silhouette against the fading sun. "I love you Ivypool!" he howled to Starclan and all who could listen and in that moment Ivypool felt happier than she ever had in her life.

 **Thank you so much again for reading ^^ I really wasn't sure how to end this chapter so I just went for this and I hope it's okay. This chappie ended up way longer than I meant it to but I guess it makes up for the long break :) For future reference Hawk/Ivy smut yay or nay? Finally, I want to wish you all a happy new year and hope this year comes with all your wishes and dreams! :')**

 **5 reviews till next :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Unbelievable

**I had a crisis… I got 5 reviews in 2 hours and couldn't immediately begin the new chapter. For that I apologise :P Thank you so much! I almost screamed when I saw 42 reviews after watching LOTR :D Love you guys ^^ Also just ta warn you, I'm back to school as of today, so the updates will slow down again :(**

 **Starrysong is on Winter Break: Thank you ^^**

 **Sunheart (2): I have adapted a few things, such as Foxleap's death, for my fanfic to suit the story. So, in my version Jayfeather treats his wounds so he survives** **(Hope that's okay!) I didn't realise my spelling was that bad, but I PROMISE I will get to spell and grammar checking it all over (I do check it on word before-hand though, it must just miss some out so I'm sorry!) But thank you for giving me something to consider as I keep writing and I'm glad you like it**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: But did he kill a cat? (Dun dun duuun!) Thank you so much for another amazing review ^^**

 **LuffyOmgCowz: I've honestly read the first part of your review back some zillion times and even now, a huge grin forms on my face as I read it :') Thank you so much! You're too kind ^^**

 **Emswirl: Thank you so much! I'll put some in for sure ^^ This is rated T (and I'm hoping to keep it that way,) so I can't really make it a lemon but I'll put in some smut for sure** **I might do lemon after this one is finished as a one shot (spin off,) though ^^ I can't believe I have a biggest fan :o *dances happily***

 **Echo of soft paw steps (2): Firstly, I love your name! Secondly, thank you! C:**

 **Hawkpoolrules: I was shy too to begin with :') Worried that I would get negative reviews and all, but everyone on here is so respectful and nice! Then again if you don't want to share your stories that's your decision. However, if you ever decide to upload it send me a PM and I'll read it for sure** **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing**

 **Nightsotries123: Thank you so much for another kind review :')**

 **Remember to hit the Follow/Favourite button to know when I update :D**

 **Unbelievable**

Ivypool yawned and stretched against the body beside her. She felt him wake up and turned to look at him. His icy blue eyes lit with pleasure and she grew hot as she remembered what he'd done to her last night. She felt him laugh against her and slumped to cover her obvious embarrassment.

"Good morning beautiful," he purred. She blinked. Once, twice and then widened her eyes, which twitched, and tried her best not to look in obvious pain. His laugh boomed out across the beach, before he lifted his tail and swept it along Ivypool's spine.

"Just wanted to see what I could get away with," he chuckled.

She cringed and swept his tail away, "good morning to you to. We should get back to camp." Hawktail groaned.

"But I want to relish every memory I have of this place," she shot a look at him which said, _really?_ He looked her over again with hunger before adding "especially of last night…"

Ivypool had had enough. She had trained with battle hungry warriors who had often wanted to do more than rip her to shreds, she would not be embarrassed. She leaned in towards him and whispered "you weren't so bad yourself." He laughed, again, and she relished the sound, soaking it in as she joined in and their laughs could be heard as the sun rose over all four clans.

* * *

Dovewing met her as she padded into camp, mischief filling her green eyes. Ivypool looked warily at her before giving up and strolling confidently towards her.

"How are you feeling?" Dovewing asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, seeing where thing was going.

"Oh, I think you're more than fine. I think you're in loveee" Dovewing laughed.

"Dovewin- "

"I love you Ivypool!" Dovewing howled, loud enough for all the clan to hear. A few turned their way and chucked. Ivypool glared at her sister before shoving both her paws into Dovewing's shoulders, sending her toppling to the ground.

"Now, did I really deserve that?" Dovewing asked innocently.

"Yes," she replied without a doubt as cats stopped laughing at them and returned to their daily business. Ivypool turned to Squirrelflight, who was getting a patrol together. Dovewing caught up to her, stopping her in her path, Ivypool glared at her sister.

"I'm happy for you," Dovewing said to her. Ivypool relaxed, why should she be embarrassed when it was true?

"Thank you," she replied and touched her nose to Dovewing's shoulder, before running to join Squirrelflight.

* * *

Darkheart hung his head with the others as their deputy was placed in the centre of camp.

"She was a fine warrior, mother and friend to us all," Rowanstar croaked. Darkheart looked up at him in mock sympathy. "She will be greatly missed and vengeance will be taken." Rowanstar continued in a whisper, which almost made him snort out loud. "She didn't deserve to die this way. If only I'd been there I could've- "

"There was nothing you could do." Snowbird stated simply, "the battle was too thick no-one could get to one another."

Rowanstar nodded in defeat, clearly not believing her. "She's right," Darkheart yowled so all could hear. "I saw her die. It was too fast, there was nothing to be done." Rowanstar looked up at him, hunger in his eyes, exactly as planned.

"Who killed her?" He asked darkly.

"I think you already know that, Rowanstar." He replied, drooping his head and feigning grief, as understanding bloomed in Rowanstar's eyes.

"I'd guessed as much. I just needed to hear it from someone else." He said quietly, his voice shook and rose, until he was shouting. "I will not let this be tolerated as Starclan has. Who will stand with me as I take vengeance on the cat that killed my living spirit."

"But Bramblestar was right- you have no proof!" Stuttered Snowbird at the same time as Darkheart yowled,

"I will!" Cats turned to look at him and he ensured he'd drawn all their attention before calling, "I will stay loyal to my leader and fight for what he holds dear!" Darkheart turned away from his clan before meeting Rowanstar's eyes with respect. "I'll believe you're right, even if no-one else will." The clan looked stunned. Never had they said they wouldn't follow their leader.

Rowanstar looked down at him, ignoring the clans stunned looked before announcing, "This cat in front of me may be young, but he has shown that we share the same ideals. I'm surer of his loyalty now more than ever before. I trust him to guide me and have my back even at the darkest of times." Darkheart almost laughed at the irony. "I name Darkheart my deputy, for he has shown me the way to Shadowclan's future."

Darkheart rose his head and blinked in surprise. The clan was silent, none had been expecting this, none had realised how close he was becoming to their leader as he figured out what it would take to break him. The damage was done and Darkheart could hear rasping laughter in his ear, from a she-cat far away in the dark forest.

* * *

Ivypool groomed Hawktail's soft fur as Bramblestar decided who would go to the gathering. Tension filled camp, many anxious to see how Shadowclan were after the battle. Ivypool was nervous, of course, to find out if they could let their medicine cat's death be down to an accident. However, sitting here, Hawktail's rumbling purr filling the silence between them, she was content to lie here for the rest of her life.

She felt Hawktail move from under her and opened her eyes to see Squirrelflight bounding over to them.

"Bramblestar thinks that it's best if you stay here tonight," she explained "Just in case Shadowclan think to try anything. Ivypool you can stay here too if you wish."

"Okay," Ivypool replied, no complaints from her point of view, as she returned to grooming Hawktail's tabby fur.

Hawktail watched as cats departed for the gathering. Frustration filled him as he thought about the reason he couldn't go, the reason he was blamed for Littlecloud's death. He'd especially wanted to go tonight to check that Tawneypelt was okay and treated after he'd sliced her. The wounds he had left were non-fatal but there was always the chance of her bleeding out.

"Hey," Ivypool said, standing up. He looked up at her, into her beautiful eyes.

"Mmm?"

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked, "I don't want to freeze to death waiting for them to return." He nodded and followed her out of camp.

"What's bothering you?" She asked, brushing her shoulder against his.

"I just want to see how ShadowClan's holding up after the battle. See if they've got over Littlecloud's death," saying it he wasn't sure why he'd lied. He could trust her but sometimes he forgot that he could trust anyone.

She was talking comfortingly to him so, taking a deep breath, he said "I lied." She stopped talking immediately and turned to face him, cocking her head quizzingly.

"I got lost in the battle. Felt less like myself and with that and being called a murderer…"

"You're not a murderer," Ivypool argued viciously causing his heart to warm.

"That's not the point. I sliced Tawneypelt," he saw Ivypool's eyes widen so added hastily "not enough to kill her but there's always the worry that she would you know, bleed out." Ivypool's eyes narrowed in sympathy.

"I'm sure she was fine. You have nothing to worry about, I saw Darkheart racing towards her I think, near the end of the battle, he would have ensured her safety." Hawktail sighed the guilt leaving him as he drank in her words.

"You're right," he said nuzzling her shoulder. Ivypool shivered slightly.

"I'm also freezing," she exclaimed, her teeth chattering. She jumped up suddenly, startling Hawktail. "Race you to the hollow," she shouted behind her as her long, lean legs vanished into the darkness and Hawktail gave chase.

* * *

She ran, having not run for the joy of it in so long, casting a glace behind her. At some point, she had started laughing. She felt free and not for the first time this moon, she let go.

* * *

He heard her before he saw her. A laugh so rich and free that it filled him with joy. He raced towards the sound, wanting to feel it, experience it more than in that moment. The sound got closer and closer as he pushed his legs faster and faster till he was nearly next to her. She looked sideways at him, grinning, her dark blue eyes sparkling and he leaped, pinning her to the ground. He nipped her ear gently before placing his nose gently onto hers. She looked up at him blue eyes smashing into ice before whispering,

"No-one has ever made me feel the way you do." Hawktail trembled with restraint, as his adrenaline faded and desire filled him. "You make me want to live Hawktail," she whispered. "Not survive or exist. But _live_."

And, having no words to express how he felt in that moment, he took her. In the hollow of purple flowers, their love shining out to the world.

 **Thank you so much for reading ^^ The quote three lines us "You make me want to..." is from a series called 'Throne of Glass' by Sarah J Mass (she's a genius! If you haven't read them I recommend them!) I just thought it fit here perfectly, the rest is original (obviously) I promise :) I wanted to end this chapter differently tbh but this fitted quite nicely so the start of the next chapter might seem at bit end-y but I hope it worked for you guys :) 5 reviews till next 3**

 **Also can you see my line breaks? Just want to make sure. ^^**


	10. Chapter 9: Vengeance

**Hey everyone! I'd like to apologise again for the long break; with mocks, my birthday and work, I've just felt a bit overwhelmed. But the main thing is I'm back! And I'd like to thank you all so much ^^ I've reached over 1000 views! *starts breathing quicker* Over 50 reviews! *Starts to go purple* and I haven't had a day without a view since chapter 7! Not a single fucking day! *Bursts into a happy dance* Y'all make me so happy, so thank you so much!**

 **LuffyOmgCowz- Your review meant so much to me omg :') I can't even explain how grateful I feel that people like you are enjoying my writing ^^ It legitimately gives me hope for becoming a writer in the near future, so thank you :D Idek what I'll do if I get 100 reviews… Can't even imagine it :') I like the sound of #THEHAWKANDIVYFORLIFE hmm… gonna have to get that trending… ;p**

 **BooksRCoolYeah- If I put the review limit down I honestly don't know how I'd cope, especially given I have so many loyal reviewers :') Thank you ^^**

 **Nightstories123- Thank you so much! I get all fuzzy in the heart writing this so I'm glad I'm conveying that when I'm writing too ^^ And thank you so much for understanding :')**

 **Starrysong likes Snowstorms (same! Like not full on ones but… I like snow?) – Here's the next one ^^**

 **Here it is!**

 **Vengeance**

Ivypool felt dizzy. The moon was high in the sky, shining luminous light over the hollow, where the clan slept. It cast dark shadows over the forest and made it look dark, dangerous and she was glad she'd not been alone in there tonight. Fur brushed her side and she cast her gaze sideways to look at him. His beautiful eyes met hers, eyes filled with the same emotion she was feeling. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what she felt, only that it felt right. It felt perfect.

What she'd said to him last night had been true. He'd changed her in ways she couldn't explain.

"Hawktail…" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be mates?" She asked, blushing all over as she realised this was the first time she'd ever asked and didn't really know what to say. She had no reason to though, as his eyes filled with delight and her embarrassment faded to be replaced by nothing but pure joy as he replied,

"Yes! Of course, you stubborn idiot! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" He laughed and she relished the sound and touched her nose lightly to his. The memory squeezed itself into her, to be remembered forever. She felt bliss. For the first time in forever she felt that she wouldn't change a thing.

The moment was broken by a crack of branches and cats racing through the trees. Hawktail's eyes lit up with alarm and they shot off, moving as one, towards the hollow where their camp mates lay.

"Attack!" Ivypool howled as she entered camp, Hawktail on her heels. Rustling grew from the dens as cats shot out readying themselves hastily as they struggled to gain full consciousness. Adrenaline was shooting through her as they all turned to face the entrance, bracing themselves for an attack that they hadn't seen coming.

Bramblestar raced into the hollow first, followed by Squirrelflight and Cloudtail… Ivypool looked around confused as Bramblestar climbed up and howled the words to summon the clan. Peeking over the heads of their clanmates returned, Ivypool felt foolish.

"So, there isn't an attack?" Blossomfall called sarcastically from her left. Bramblestar looked at her concerned.

"Attack?"

She jumped in quickly to explain, "Well… It's early for a gathering to finish and I heard cats racing through the bushes," she cursed herself for forgetting to scent the strangers. "I assumed we were under attack." She looked around at the cats who were now rolling their eyes and muttered "Sorry."

Bramblestar's eyes lit up with a dark humor, the kind of humor that would be a laugh, had something not been playing on his mind.

"Everyone needs to be up anyway," he sighed and all attention turned his way. At that moment Ivypool realized how nauseated the cats who had returned from the gathering were looking. They literally looked like they had seen a cat die, to be eaten by a cat, to be regurgitated out of the very same cat. Worry gnawed at her and she pushed herself further into Hawktail's soft fur.

"Yet again we have to expect an attack from Shadowclan." Gasps spread around the clan and horrified looks were exchanged between Queens. Bramblestar stayed quiet up on high rock as he sent a look at his downcast clan.

"Their- Tawn- " Bramblestar choked and Ivypool gaped at her leader. Never had she seen him so distraught. As if to emphasise her thoughts, Squirrelflight had jumped up to stand beside her mate.

"Tawneypelt is dead." Her voice echoed around the hollow. Hawktail tensed next to her as a dark horror filled her. Squirrelflight kept talking but all she could do was stare at him. His eyes had glazed over and his claws slid in and out. He looked _terrified_ of something that she couldn't see. If she could be guessing anything, it would be that he was afraid of himself. Ivypool stilled as he looked at her, at the horror she felt and couldn't hide. At this point all cats had turned to look at Hawktail. Realizing this, Hawktail turned to look at his leader.

"Is it true?" Bramblestar choked.

* * *

Hawktail looked up into the amber eyes of his half-brother. He'd seen that look before and could remember it so vividly, as if it had happened yesterday.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," he replied and silence fell once more over the hollow. "It was the thick of battle, I-I didn't think it would-" he cut himself off, knowing that whatever he said could not justify his actions.

His leader looked at him sadly. "From this day, I exile Hawktail from my clan. If he returns, we will treat him how we would treat any other trespasser and- "

"No!" Came a shout from beside him. Hawktail looked down at his beautiful mate, who's eyes were flashing in defiance. "It- was- an- accident!" Her pelt gleamed as she shot glares round at her clanmates and at her leader. His heart filled with sorrow at her defence. How she could accept him despite his actions, when no-one else would.

"Oh. I don't think it was." Bramblestar said quietly. "Was it Hawkfrost?" He froze, looking up at his leader who was returning his glace with hate in his eyes.

"Who was it that ruined your plans? From the day you came into this clan, you've caused chaos. You think I haven't noticed the cats you were avoiding: Blossomfall, Leafpool, the elders. All the cats that might see you as who you truly are."

"That's a lie!" Ivypool cried out, but no-one supported his claims. Not even Bumblestripe, who he'd began to see as a friend.

Sadly, Bramblestar turned to Ivypool. "How can you not see? He's using you. He was always using you!" Ivypool piped down. Hawktail felt himself boil up with anger. He'd never seen her flinch away from anyone.

"His fighting skills, his preference for hunting fish!" Bramblestar looked around. "And now he's killed my _sister_ all to get back at me for what I did." Hawktail didn't know what to say.

"It's not true- "Ivypool whispered and he looked at her straight in the eyes and whispered,

"I love you." Then he watched as she broke, once more, into a thousand pieces.

Bramblestar watched the exchange with dark glee.

Hawktail looked once more at his leader, expecting no-one else to stand up for him and awaiting his punishment.

"There's no proof," Dovewing called and he looked at the she-cat sat metres away, Bumblestripe at her side. She nodded at him and turned back to look at her leader.

"What else do you want," Bramblestar hissed viciously. Squirrelflight had turned to look at her mate now, shock clear in her stance, as his mood changed. "I'm giving you an exile Hawkfrost." He flinched at his old name. "That's more than you were going to give me."

Hawkfrost looked around at the clan he'd began to love, to consider a home and then at the cat he loved. "Goodbye," he whispered and bounded into the forest.

* * *

Ivypool looked at the ground. Time was swirling around her as she gasped for breath. She faintly registered a cat pulling her away from the throng surrounding her. She felt like she was in a dream. It couldn't be real. Her vision began to return and she heard Dovewing shouting in her ear.

She dragged her gaze upwards into a green light. "Ivypool!" Dovewing yelled, shaking her. She blinked twice and focused in on her sister stood before her.

"That cat wasn't Hawkfrost and you know it!" She continued and a small ball of hope sparked in her chest. A fool's hope.

"But Bramblestar-" she croaked.

"He was upset! He didn't know what he was saying. You knew Hawkfrost. He was vicious, battle hungry and cruel. The cat I've seen you begin to love is _none_ of those things."

Memories began to enter Ivypool's mind. First there were images of Hawkfrost leading her, teaching her, forcing her to kill. His dark, mean eyes penetrating and stripping her till she was nothing but a soul to be controlled. Then there was her in the recent months. The light that she could feel again because of him. The colours that constantly swirled in her life, which had replaced the black and white world she had got used to living in. The joy that had filled his eyes and the love she could feel pulsing from him onto her.

Dovewing grew fully into focus as Ivypool felt herself rebuild. "Hawktail was kind. He was the sort of cat you deserved Ivypool and you know that."

"But- he didn't deny it," she whispered.

"How could he?!" Dovewing pleaded, "Bramblestar was set on exiling him from the minute he heard at the gathering! Nothing he said or did could have changed the outcome of that meeting!"

Ivypool thought back to the desperation of his voice when he'd said "I love you." She'd read it all wrong. That was the desperation of a cat that thought she would believe him and not the others. She'd let that down. She'd become the scared cat that had first spoken and lied at the gathering. She said that she wouldn't let the dark forest own her and she'd let it. The innocent, pure cat that she'd grown to love wasn't Hawkfrost. Ivypool felt a sudden urge to find him, to apologise and say she loved him with all of her being.

"I'm going after him," Ivypool said and relief filled Dovewing's eyes.

"Thank Starclan! Good luck!" She called, but Ivypool barely heard her as she raced out of the entrance and into the dreary forest.

* * *

Ivypool tore past bushes and over roots as she followed his familiar scent. The moon had fallen slightly, leaving the forest drenched in shadow as fog began to fill the darkest places. She heard him ahead of her and raced towards him.

"Hawktail!" She called. The tom appeared in the fog in front of her looking back at her disbelief in his eyes.

She dashed up to him, "I know it's not true! It can't be true! I could never love Hawkfrost, never. But I do love you" Ivypool panted heavily and looked up at him expecting her love to be returned but she was met with grief filled eyes.

"But it is true," he whispered so quietly that she could barely hear him.

She stepped back cautiously, "What?"

"I am Hawkfrost," he continued and her entire world collapsed around her. She felt fear coarse though her veins as visions of him severed through her mind. She felt her paws drop backwards and she imagined the next few moments. He would kill her. She was sure of it. So, before that could happen, she shot away, racing away from the cruel, vicious cat that plagued her dreams.

* * *

Snowbird raced through the forest, crossing the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. She shot through the trees, terror filling her as she heard her chasers approaching.

 _I have to warn them._

A cat bowled her over from behind and she felt her head smack a tree.

"I can't let you do that," Darkheart whispered in her ear. She fought hard at his paws pinning her down, but there was nothing she could do.

"This is wrong. I have to warn them; you have to see that!" she gasped.

"Nothing's wrong when you come from the dark forest," he replied and realization filled her before his claw cut her open and she plunged into darkness.

 **Tell me what you think! Feel a bit crushed after writing this chapter ngl; I mean I can't believe I'm making this happen D: . 5 reviews gets me working on the next one.**


	11. Chapter 10: Escalation

**Thanks for all the reviews! How many people had trouble reviewing while logged in? Idk if its fanfiction messing up so PM me if it's still happening to you so I can sort it out (if it's still a problem) And I'm SO sorry I've been gone for so long! I promise I'll try and go back to updating every week!:**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: Or is she? ;) Thank you!**

 **EmeraldSwirl: Ahh Tysm ^^**

 **LuffyOmgCowz: I know Bramblestar's now an asshole- although his sister did just die so sympathy from that POV :P I could've continued the fluff longer but I felt like I needed a twist to keep people interested :3 Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! *Gives a huge hug* That review made me tear up (again!) ^^**

 **Nightstories123 (logged in as guest): Thank you! I was worried about reactions to a change from the fluff, so that's great to hear ^^**

 **Skyleaf12 (5): Thanks for reviewing as you read each chapter! It was really funny to read all your reactions to separate chapters xD Ik though, poor her :'(**

 **Guest: I couldn't reply because you weren't logged in D: But yes I am looking for a cover I would love if you had any suggestions! ^^**

 **SilverMidnightMoon: Firstly, I love your name! I haven't decided on an ending yet so who knows what will happen :O Thanks for reviewing :D**

 **Justsimplequest: Thank you so much! :')**

 **Remember to Follow/Favourite so you know when I update :D**

 **Escalation**

"I am Hawkfrost."

Hawkfrost stood frozen as the cat he loved looked at him with real fear in her eyes. She looked frozen, until a primal urge seemed to take over her, forcing her to run away from him; the way a mouse runs from a cat. His heart seared into pieces, the moment she believed he could ever hurt her like he once had. Everything had happened so fast; he hadn't had time to explain or to say that he was sorry.

 _I didn't deserve a second chance_ , he thought to himself hopelessly. _Starclan was wrong._

He couldn't stop replaying that moment in his mind. Over and over it played leaving him feeling broken and wishing that he'd done something differently. If only Tawneypelt hadn't died. He could vividly remember the battlefield, and remember the wound he gave her. Even now he couldn't quite believe it was a killing wound. On top of that everything Bramblestar had said made sense. He _had_ avoided certain cats, but not for the reasons Bramblestar had given and he'd never felt the need to take revenge of such an honest and honourable leader. Everything he'd done before was on him, like it was now and he could feel the darkness surrounding him like thin vapour, waiting to sink its way in at a moment of weakness.

He stood still for a long time, staring at the last place he saw her; the last time he would ever see her. Grief was leeching up from the forest floor, seeping into him until he felt weaker than he had ever felt in his life.

 _What do I do now?_ He thought to himself. _Perhaps with Ivypool gone there's nothing to live for._ He shook his head and turned around padding away from Thunderclan, and away from his home.

* * *

Shrieking filled the space around him and he turned towards the noise. Shooting off, he headed towards the noise. It sounded distinctly like a cat in pain.

The trees were a blur around him in the dark fog of the night. At last the shrieking stopped. Although, he knew from experience that that couldn't be good. He was still in Thunderclan territory when he came upon a white figure curled up in the forest.

"Hello?" He asked gently. Hearing no response and dreading what that might mean, he padded closer. He recognized the cat as a Shadowclan queen but couldn't quite remember her name. He felt sorry about that. She was dead. A huge crimson slash had cut her from belly to chin. The way they had learnt to kill in the dark forest, he realized with horror. The way he had taught others. It gave you time to relish the cats pain but gave no chance of recovery. He looked down in sympathy at the poor cat.

 _Why had they done this to her? Who was they?_ He sighed with how many questions remained unanswered.

Hawkfrost picked the snow-white cat up by her scruff and dragged her to the border. At least this way, their clanmates could bury her.

The sky turned pink as the sun rose. A new day, he thought as he looked upon the rising sun. Out of Thunderclan, away from Ivypool. His heart tore in two as he thought of her. He would never recover or be able to forgive himself for what he'd done to her. He sighed again as he looked at what the new sun could mean and how, in a way, it meant none of that at all.

* * *

 _He felt warm fur brush his side and opened one eye cautiously. An amber eye glinted back, flashing urgently._

" _Hawkfrost!" The she cat hissed._

" _Spottedleaf?" He asked, looking around, confused. He was in the hollow he'd 'built' for Ivypool but this time, stars glittered the floor and as he looked into the sky, he saw everlasting blackness._

" _I know what has happened and I don't know what to say, but I think you should know, you didn't kill Tawneypelt!" She replied looking as him with hope and slight caution._

" _What? I—I don't understand! If I didn't kill her then who did?" He asked, disbelievingly._

 _She looked down at the shimmering stars below her feet forlorn. "The same cat that's responsible for all of the death in this forest. I don't know how he did it but he's back and he wants some kind of revenge."_

" _So, that cat I just saw she- "_

" _Yes, she was killed by him too." Spottedleaf said sadly._

" _Who's the cat?" He asked, vengeance creeping into his mew. He felt anger, the way he'd used to feel but worse because this cat had taken away his leaders' faith and the cat he loved. But he also felt hope; he hadn't given into the darkness inside of him and he hadn't killed an innocent._

 _Spottedleaf looked cautiously around before whispering, "Darkstripe."_

 _At those words a wicked wind blew up rocking all the earth as trees and roots scattered from the pain. Lightning cracked open the sky and thunder shook the clouds. He was torn away from Spottedleaf by a force unknown to man and watched as she fell into a deep chasm, which had opened beneath her feet. He saw her mouth something desperately at him. He looked at her hopelessly as he distinguished her message._

" _Warn Thunderclan."_

 _What more could Darkstripe do? Hawktail thought and knew that there could be no true answer to that question. The dark forest only required a few things: Hate, strength and a need for revenge. Darkstripe had all of these, and he wouldn't stop until he'd seen the forest burned to ashes._

 **Thank you so much for reading! I know it's short but the next part just wouldn't have fit in the same chapter as this! 5 reviews will get me going on the next chappie and hopefully it will be up very soon ^^**


	12. Chapter 11: Intensification

**Hii ^.^ Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Over 20 since last chapter! I had a moment when I opened my mailbox :')**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: Wow thank you for reviewing so much :D Ima try to reply to them all now XD Firstly, I like Ivyfrost much better than Hawkpool (although they both sound cool :D) Sorry for killing off Foxleap the way I did *cries* it had to be done. THANK YOU :D I was going for cutee :D Ooooh I was waiting for someone to pipe the 'kits' question… who knows what will happen! I agree; Darkheart fits him much better than Darkstripe! (eww I hate him so much!) Ty again ^^ 3**

 **Nightstories123: Thank you! ^^**

 **LuffyOmgCowz: Yes, your reviews go straight to the feels every time :') Darkstripe plotted and manipulated Rowanstar to find his weaknesses before Tawneypelt died (although I don't think I made that very clear!) If I edit this story (which I'll probably do before the end) then I'll try and make that part more detailed, so thanks! :D**

 **SilverMidnightMoon: Thank you ^.^ I hadn't considered it from that perspective but I'll be sure to now you've mentioned it! :D**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: me too :'(**

 **Hawkpoolrules: Thank you! :D Here's the update ^^**

 **Skyleaf12: But does love conquer death?... tsk tsk! Oh wait it already did :P Thanks for reviewing ^^**

 **iDragonSpyro: Thank you so much ^^ Omg when you get that line stuck in my head . Whyy :')**

 **A Flower's Shade: Thank you ^.^ *happy dances* here it is!**

 **Starrysong likes Snowstorms: I decided to start calling him Hawkfrost towards the end of chapter 9 because, to everyone in the clan/s, he is Hawkfrost and Hawktail is a lie to them :P I get that could've been confusing (Although the cats that still belive him to be Hawktail will still call him that!)** **Thanks for reviewing ^^**

 **Here it is!**

 **Intensification**

Ivypool raced back to camp, racing away from her pursuer. She didn't have to prick her ears to know he was chasing her and she was more scared than she'd ever been in her life. Flashes appeared in her vision followed by black dots, the effects of oxygen deprivation; but she couldn't stop or he would catch her and then he would… She could barely imagine the horrors he would put her through. How it could possibly be worse than before, she didn't know. All she did know was love was an illusion and that there were wavering lines between love and hate.

A vignette of shadow deepened in her vision but she forced herself on, her legs as unresponsive as jelly. _So close._ She thought to herself. She could see camp through the blurring forest. Yet in that moment, her brain began to shut down. Her last thought, before she collapsed into unconsciousness, was that at least she'd experienced love in her lifetime, even if it had all been a lie.

* * *

" _I warned you…" Tigerstar purred in her ear. She whipped round only to discover more darkness where the voice had been. A strange tingling feeling began up to crawl up her back and wound its way through her body._

" _Impossible…" he laughed; "nothing's impossible Ivypool, you especially should know that. You should've listened to me," he purred and she felt his shadow slinking around her. She shivered, her everlasting strength and self-control diminished as she curled up on herself, like a mouse. Some other voice was crying at her to wake up but all she could think was how she never wanted to wake up again._

* * *

"She's not waking up!" Dovewing shouted at Jayfeather, "Why isn't she waking up!"

Jayfeather looked at her, aggravated "She pushed herself hard, running back here so fast." He explained gently before adding "stupid she-cat should've known better," under his breath. Dovewing whirled on him open mouthed but he cut her off. "Look you aren't helping," he hissed, "I'll let you know when she wakes up." He said, clearly dismissing her.

Dovewing built herself up in a rage, "That's my sister!" She shouted. She prepared herself to be shunned out for distracting Jayfeather but she wouldn't take any of it. Ivypool had raced here and she had no idea why. It must have had something to do with Hawktail, she thought; but Ivypool had raced here in terror and surely he couldn't have caused that. Dovewing shook her head, clearing the emotions bundled up inside it and turned to apologise to Jayfeather, only to find Brialight in his place.

"She'll be okay, Dovewing." Brialight said soothingly, "there's nothing irregular about her condition; she just needs rest after what she's been through."

"Any idea exactly what happened?" Dovewing asked, knowing that there was no way she could, but asking anyway.

Brialight shook her head, "No but all I can tell is that Ivypool must have been _terrified_ to have pushed herself this hard. I don't know of many cases where cats have literally pushed themselves to collapse. Whatever happened-" Brialight looked up at Dovewing, her large eyes shining with compassion, "It must have been awful."

Dovewing nodded, spacing out again to wonder exactly what could have caused this, before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to face both Jayfeather and Brialight who looked exceedingly more anxious than minutes ago. Fear filled Dovewing and she raced past them to her sisters make-shift nest.

She panicked and bent down to listen to Ivypool's breathing, to find it was steady and slow. She turned, confused, back to Jayfeather who was whispering with Brialight.

"What is it?" She asked, worry edging her tone.

"When we were examining Ivypool for signs of permanent damage we came across something… Unexpected." He explained and her stomach ceased up with fear.

"What?" She choked.

Jayfeather and Brialight exchanged a worried look.

"WHAT?" She screeched. Jayfeathers ears went back slightly but he continued in a calm undertone.

"Ivypool's expecting kits, Dovewing." She sat back, those words being the least expected.

"That's not so bad," she laughed, tension easing out of her body. "They must be Hawktail's so-"She stopped and stood still as it dawned on her. "Oh _shit_."

She looked down at Ivypool's seemingly defenceless body and whimpered, as she considered the consequences. Bramblestar would never let what he thought was his brother's kits be brought up in his clan. Dovewing remembered the state he had been in when he exiled Hawktail and knew that this announcement wouldn't be taken lightly. Ivypool might be glad, but Bramblestar would be furious.

She pivoted slowly to face Jayfeather and looked him directly in the eyes. "We can't tell _anyone_ ," she hissed. "Not even your family," she turned her gaze from Jayfeather to Brialight who had shrunk back slightly, in fear.

"Do you really think Bramblestar would- " Brialight started.

Dovewing cut her off, "I don't think Bramblestar's in a state for us to deduct his actions for him right now," she said carefully.

"What about when Ivypool wakes?" She whispered.

Dovewing shook her head in indecision, "Let me tell her," she asked and the two medicine cats nodded their ascent.

* * *

Ivypool stayed curled up in the darkness until her chest eased and her senses returned. She still felt groggy, but nothing like before.

She opened her eyes and light flooded into them, blinding her momentarily, before slowly blurring into focus. A cat lingered above her, talking to her but she couldn't hear. He looks frantic, she thought gently, wondering how long she'd been out and trying desperately to remember how she'd fainted in the first place.

Ice blue eyes glinted down at her. "Hawktail," she murmured gently, sending the cat recoiling. She tried to sit up, she wanted to touch him and let him know that she was okay, but she ached so much she could barely move.

"Hawktail?" She asked, concerned, and then it hit her. She began gasping as memories swarmed into her brain. "No no no!" She cried, jerking her muscles alive and forcing herself to sit up. "Hawkfrost," she whispered, turning back to the cat she hated. Fearful, she lashed out, catching him around the cheek sending scarlet blood spraying everywhere. A she-cat screeched nearby. Ivypool looked around, terrified, as her surroundings became more clear.

 _The medicine cats den?_ She thought, confused. _Why would Hawkfrost bring her here?_

Suddenly, a cat lurched at her pinning her down viciously. She let out an emotionless laugh. _So, this was how she'd die._

"Ivypool!" Jayfeather howled and Ivypool, startled, turned to face her captor. Blue, sightless eyes glared back.

"Jayfeather?" The paws holding her down released slightly.

"Ivypool?" Came a quiet voice she would recognise anywhere.

"Dovewing, I'm here, I'm okay," she replied swivelling round to see her sister. She gasped at the red gash that covered Dovewing's right cheek. Remembering the previous few moments, she felt horrified. She'd attacked her own sister.

Overwhelmed by emotions Ivypool couldn't begin to explain, she wept outright. She felt Jayfeathers surprise as he lept off her and stood stunned, watching a cat who he thought of as so strong, cry her eyes out.

"Shhh Ivypool, it's okay." She felt a soft paw touch her shoulder and met Dovewing's green eyes. Ivypool's tears began to dry, to be replaced by anger. She took one deep breath; she wouldn't be sad, not because of him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking her a second time. This time she would get revenge.

"What happened?" Dovewing asked gently.

"It's true," she replied, a hard edge to her voice, which she'd long forgotten. "Hawk _tail_ is Hawkfrost; Bramblestar was right." Her sister's eyes widened at this. "He was going to kill me," she added, her voice not dropping an inch. "That's why I ran."

"I don't believe it," she whispered.

"He put up a good act," she replied and Dovewing nodded absently. Ivypool wrenched herself up, her muscles crying at her to stop.

"Stop Ivypool. You need to heal." Jayfeather said abruptly. Ivypool glared at him and walked towards the entrance leaving Jayfeather and Dovewing to exchange shocked looks, as she made her way to the centre of camp.

"Thunderclan!" She howled and cats began to emerge from their dens. She heard murmurs of: " _Are you okay?", "How is she walking?_ " But most cats stayed deadly silent, staring towards the commanding voice in front of them.

Bramblestar emerged from his den, his fur dishevelled and wearing a grim expression. "Come to face the facts, Ivypool?" He sneered and in that moment, he looked so much like Tigerstar that Ivypool unconsciously retreated a few steps, before hardening herself up and facing the clan.

"Ivypool wait!" Dovewing called desperately but she had no time for waiting.

"It's true," she began and the hush spread. "Hawkfrost deceived us all, let us believe he was a new cat, a changed cat. But this is the truth. He tried to kill me yesterday." Shocked hums spread around her, "That's why I ran to the point of collapse; if I hadn't, I wouldn't be standing here right now." She looked round at Thunderclan's grim expressions. Everyone stayed silent, gaping at her.

"But I like Hawktail," came a cross voice. Ivypool stiffened, looking round to see Maplekit emerging from the nursery, followed by her siblings.

"Yeah you were in love," cackled Aquakit, clearly misunderstanding Ivypool's speech.

The last voice that came was sad and filled with regret, "I thought we might have more friends soon." Ivypool cringed at the idea.

"How could Hawkfrost have played you so well," whispered Blossomfall, "you knew him better than anyone." Ivypool flushed, embarrassed to be seen as she was now, a fool.

"I don't know Blossomfall," she whispered to her friend. Blossomfall looked back at her, saddened. Clearing her mind, she turned to look at her leader. "Bramblestar I request vengeance," she called, laughing at her own oxymoron. "For Tawneypelt, for Littlecloud and for me. I know you gave him an exile but _he doesn't deserve that_ and you know it!"

Bramblestar thought to himself for a moment and Ivypool realised that if she wasn't given permission to hunt Hawkfrost down, she would do it anyway. She would chase him to the ends of the earth to get what she most desired. Luckily, Bramblestar nodded.

"I'll let you go. In honour of Tawneypelt," he murmured, before raising his voice. "Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing and Ivypool; I order you to hunt Hawkfrost down and to kill him. Give him no mercy." Ivypool nodded at him, glad to finally be given a chance at revenge.

 **I would like to sincerely apologise for the lack of fluff in these few chapters. I can't say much without giving anything away but It won't stay like this I promise! I'm a IvyxHawk shipper all the way so don't lose hope! I just need some un-fluff so that when fluff comes its better (at least I'm not telling you what happens to the dot, right?) If you're feeling drained from lack of IvyxHawk go reread ch7/8 and just look forward to some more of that ;)**

 **I hope you like how I presented Ivypool here. I was unsure whether to go down the sad (kinda pathetic) route or this one but I think since Ivypool's been through so much in her life she would react like this; she would try to hide that she was hurting. I really would like your opinions on this cause I might rewrite it differently if you think she wouldn't be like this!**

 **5 reviews before I start work on the next ^^**

 **Q: Can anyone guess the one cat who still has hope for Hawkfrost? (It's a pretty easy one!)**


	13. Finale P1: Contamination

**Hii! We are reaching the finale of this story D: I said right from the start it was going to be 13-14 chapters so here goes! I think (** _ **THINK,**_ **IM UNSURE YET) I'm going to do this finale in 3 parts followed by an epilogue and I might do an alternate ending too (cause I always love thinking of a few ways things could turn out!)**

 **AND BIG ANNONCMENT: I'VE FINALLY FOUND A COVER FOR 'THEHAWKANDTHEIVY'! It's absolutely beautiful and I'd like to send a big shout out and thank you to NightStories123 for doing it for me!** **(You can all see it right?)**

 **I honestly can't believe that I'm 6 reviews away from 100 0.0 Thank you so much**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: I know :'( Goddamn Ivypool and her paranoia! (Oh wait, I made that happen… hehe oops** **) And thank you for adding this to 'The Favourites List' I screamed when I saw XD :')**

 **IDragonSpyro: Thank you so much** **:') What's Blazing Spirits? Is it worth a read?**

 **SilverMidnightMoon (your name flows so fluently in my head ^^): The POVs will be a bit more segregated from this chapter so we will see inside Hawkfrost's head (mwhaha) Thanks for the review ^^ Also your guess was correct!**

 **LuffyOmgCowz: Or will there be a crazy plot twist because the finale's approaching? Who knows (oh wait I DO XD) Definitely emotional parts coming up though! I honestly don't know how I'm gonna write the next few without my eyes falling out (with tears… happy and sad :'( ) Ahh we all feel the weight of hw** **You guessed correct** **and thanks for another fantastic review ^^**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: CORRECT! And I know FGS Ivypool can you see the truth when it's right in your face! Ty for the review ^^**

 **NightStories123: Thank you so much! Your guess was correct! And (I know I keep repeating this but) thank you so much for the cover! I love it SO MUCH!**

 **Starrysong is on Spring Break: I know ffs Ivypool get yo act together! Ty for reviewing ^^**

 **SpiritofScourge: Thanks so much! ^.^ Here it is (if you click the follow button you should get an email when I update, if that would make it easier!)**

* * *

 **Finale Part 1 (Contamination)**

Ivypool led her small group of cats through the dense forest. She followed him on scent alone; the familiarity of his scent struck her frequently, but she paid it no heed. Her mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only… Revenge.

She would admit to no-one what she felt in her moments of weakness; the moments where she didn't have to be strong. In those she felt betrayal and hurt more than any anger she could muster. It was like all the love and hope inside her had evaporated, leaving nothing but cold, hard emptiness and a whirl of hate. Hate was all she had right now. So, hate would become her best friend.

"Ivypool…" Dovewing came up to her left silently, looking anxiously up at her face.

"Yes?" Ivypool replied stiffly.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" She asked.

Ivypool spun round to face her, "what do you mean by that?"

"All I mean is that," Dovewing looked down anxiously, Bumblestripe coming up behind her and twining his tail with her's. The sight made her sick. "Are you sure about this."

 _Was she sure?_ Ivypool had never been surer, "You know what he did. How can you ask that?"

Dovewing took a deep breath, "I mean are you sure about _everything_?"

The whole group had stopped now and was staring at her for an answer. How could her own sister think her a liar? How could she not want revenge on the cat that had destroyed her life?

"Yes," she hissed, coming close to Dovewing's face and looking her right in the eye. "I'm sure that Hawkfrost deserves to die for what he's done."

"But does Hawktail?" Dovewing whispered but she caught it and lashed around. She refused to remember that façade. It hurt too much.

"Hawk _frost_ deserves everything that's coming for him," the group were eyeing her cautiously but Ivypool turned around and followed the painfully familiar scent.

* * *

' _Warn Thunderclan,"_ Hawktail thought. _Warn them from what._

Hawktail sighed in frustration. He had spent the entire night contemplating Spottedleaf's words and had still come to no conclusion. With him gone, surely Shadowclan could pose no threat to Thunderclan. Every time he thought it through, the scenario ended with the same name, Darkheart. But he was just a warrior. What could he do?

What troubled him most was how he thought of Darkstripe, a coward. He had never been one for bravery, so why send _him_ back?

He shook his head silently before carrying on in the direction of Shadowclan's camp. Maybe he could find the threat from there.

Although he knew that he couldn't traverse back into Thunderclan without some clear evidence, he still felt a lagging pull, telling him to return. At first, he thought his newfound loyalty to Thunderclan was causing it, until he realised that Thunderclan wasn't what he craved most. It was _her._

He swallowed and clinched his eyes shut, trying desperately to focus on his movements through enemy territory and not the image which plagued his mind. It had been a day and he couldn't think straight. He couldn't imagine a lifetime without her. Despite his dark thoughts, a seed of hope lay in the pit of him. He was sure that Spottedleaf had been trying to help him. Maybe if he found the threat she would see him again, see him for who he had become.

With this thought he lept up a tree and hovered, on a branch, in hearing distance of Shadowclan's camp.

Immediately, he heard howling.

"Stand back!" Howled a too recognisable mew. Hawkfrost moved to the end of the branch to get clear view of their camp. _There_ _he was._ Darkheart was stood on a high rock in the centre of the hollow. He got no glimpse of Rowanstar and all attention was on Darkheart who held a dark stem in his jaws.

He squinted his eyes disbelievingly. _How could Darkheart have found some here_? Horror began to crawl within him as he considered the flower. It couldn't be, he thought. It only grew in one place and how could he- His thoughts were cut short, as the worst was revealed.

"This is called Nightshade," Darkheart explained, confirming his suspicion.

"What is it," cautioned a large dark cat.

"This my friend," hissed Darkheart "Is our secret weapon…"

Hawkfrost felt the pieces snap together in his head and began to understand Spottedleaf's warning. Nightshade was a herb found by the starlight pool in the dark forest. He gulped as he remembered where he'd seen it before.

" _Eat it," hissed Tigerstar, pushing the dark purple stem towards the cowering apprentice, who was shrinking back in horror. Her dark brown eyes glinted, pleadingly towards him. He dipped his head at the plant._

" _Eat it, or fight," he said simply._

" _What is it?" She asked, trembling._

 _He exchanged a glance with Tigerstar. He shrugged, not anything he was used to._

" _It's called Nightshade," he decided quickly on the name, "And you're its first patient…"_

 _The look she gave him was filled with terror. Hawkfrost watched the apprentice back away into Brokenstar, who growled threateningly._

" _Warriors are afraid of nothing," he whispered in her ear. She looked at him and back at them. Her fear turned to hope as she took a step towards the evil plant._

" _And if I eat this… You'll let me go?" She asked._

 _He nodded along with Tigerstar and felt humour rise inside him as the apprentice looked at the plant determinedly. She had believed them._

 _Her legs shook as she took in the plant. From leaf to stem it looked far too perfect. Its purple leaves caught the light of the starlight pool. It would have been beautiful. The apprentice gave no more hesitation as she gulped the plant down. Stem to flower. She looked up at them after a few seconds, hope clearly spreading like forest fire though her._

 _They all shared disappointed looks. The only plant that grew successfully in the dark forest was useless._

 _A coughing interrupted their thoughts and they looked at her. She had quickly gone a sick shade a brown. She coughed again and blood flooded from her mouth. The steady gush of blood continued to flood towards them; a river flowing through her. They watched, intrigued, as she coughed harder, her pupils dilating uncontrollably and tears flowing freely from her eyes. Tigerstar laughed as the apprentice collapsed on her side, convulsing, the blood never ending. She turned quickly from brown to white and heaved a breath before her head thudded against the grass. Dead._

"A coward's weapon," Brokenstar had whispered and watching Darkheart wield the flower, he couldn't help but agree.

"But what does it- "A screech cut through the silence. Hawktail whirled to see a snow-white cat being dragged into camp.

Cries echoed through their camp. Mourning yowls filled the air. Cats rushed to greet the cat holding Snowbird in his jaws.

Out of the corner of his eye Hawktail saw Darkheart exchange smug glances with someone out of his sight.

"Who did this?" Darkheart howled through the screeching. Hush filled the clan, followed by low whispering.

"She was found of the Thunderclan border," the tom explained, anger deep in his mew. "Coated in their scent."

"What is this?" Rowanstar appeared from his den, his fur matted and his eyes dull.

"Another dead. Hawkfrost's doing," Hawkfrost flinched back at his own name. He waited for someone to call him out on the lie, no one did.

Rowanstar looked at Snowbird's body and then up at Darkheart. Even from this distance he could read the hopelessness inside Rowanstar. "I thought you were sorting it."

"I have," Darkheart muttered before raising his voice, "The sickness will spread through their camp like wildfire, weakening them. Then we will attack." The clan raised no objections before they all dissipated, leaving Darkheart and Rowanstar alone. Hawkfrost's mind blurred as he heard those words. He couldn't warn Thunderclan, it had already begun. He paced back slowly, dread filling him.

"How long will it take?" Rowanstar asked wearily.

"Not long now," Darkheart replied.

* * *

Rain cascaded down from Starclan as her party heaved their way to the Shadowclan border. The scent trail had gone around in circles before turning certain. He had been heading to Shadowclan and there was no question as to why. He thought Rowanstar would accept him; he must be mad.

She turned to face her companions, who were lagging behind.

"We must be close now," she called, trying desperately to hurry them up.

"Blossomfall feels weak," Dovewing replied, anxiety in her mew. Ivypool rolled her eyes.

"We can't stop now," she replied, "Once this is over we can head back." She thought that over in her head and tried to remember exactly what she was returning to. _Thunderclan,_ she thought, _her loyalty had always been with her clan_. Pain thrashed through her at that. A lie she would make to herself.

"She isn't right!" Dovewing yelled and she whirled around, anger flowing freely through her.

"She's fine!" She yelled back. She heard a loud cough over the crashing of rain.

"Ivypool," Blossomfall whispered, scared. She turned to her friend and in that moment, she realised just how wrong she'd been. Blossomfall's pelt had turned the colour of murky lake water. Her anger vanished.

"What's wrong?" She asked frantically rushing over to her.

"I don't kno- "Blood splattered Ivypool. She stared down at herself and then up at her friend in horror. Her mouth hadn't closed. Smooth crimson liquid was flowing freely from her mouth.

"What do we do!" Dovewing cried and Bumblestripe was looking upon the scene in terror. Ivypool racked her brain for a solution but all she could see was her friend, in front of her.

The whites of her eyes sung out to Ivypool as her pupils became bigger than berries and she collapsed, blood continuing to poor through her. They all stood frozen, and watched hopelessly as the blood stopped and Blossomfall heaved a breath, before going still.

Silence filled her being. She faintly saw Bumblestripe learning over his sister, searching desperately for signs of life. She saw him turn to Dovewing and shake his head. Even her sister's cries couldn't burst the bubble inside of her. They were everlasting sounds, each higher than the other. Ivypool stared down at her friend.

They stayed there for hours, staring at the body. Eventually, Dovewing placed her tail on Ivypool's shoulder.

"We need to take her back to camp," Dovewing said softly, Bumblestripe coming up beside her. Ivypool shook her head.

"I need to keep going," she whispered, more to herself than anyone.

"Not now Ivypool, now is not the time."

"Yes, it is." She replied, her resolve hardening and anger returning. Blossomfall would be safe with Starclan and there was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't see her again soon.

She briefly heard Dovewing yelling at her to listen, _"That was your best friend!"_ She heard before the sound was muffled. She registered Dovewing's tears and Bumblestripe's silence as they carried her away. Another out of her life. Another taken by him. And he would pay.

* * *

 **But who will pay? R &R :)**


	14. Finale P2: Tribulation

**Just need to clarify a few things,** **I think I may have been confusing when I explained how many chapters are left so I'll try again! So, this chapter and the next chapter are part 2 and 3 of the finale; Then I will post an alternate ending as a different chapter on the same day as P3 of the finale. A week or so later I will post an epilogue and then I'll wait about a month before I do acknowledgments! I hope that clears it up!**

 **OMIGOSH I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! You don't know how much this means to me and I can't thank you enough! You are all FANTABULOUS people 3**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: He will pay… Just you wait. Thanks for reviewing**

 **LuffyOmgCowz: I hope the above cleared up the chapters left :3 Blossomfall's death will be explained here but I can't believe you like Brokenstar! WHY? XD Haha, hopefully a month or so after I completely end this story I'll start on my next warriors fanfic; I have a couple of ideas that I'd like to try** **The kits will appear either in P3 or definitely in the epilogue** **Tysm for the heartfelt review :')**

 **Guest (1): Thank you *blushes***

 **Guest (2): I do ship Bumblewing (how could you not!) But ngl I prefer Tigerwing but sadly, Bumblewing is more realistic :P**

 **WisteriaMoon Fan: Hmm… Okay thanks for pointing that out! When I eventually go back and edit this I'll take that into account!**

 **Guest (3): You're right, in Warriors they don't use censored language but I changed that up in this fic** **(It's rated T because of that) :)**

 **iDragonSpyro: Oooh okay I'll give it a try!**

 **Starrysong likes Spring: I'm guessing you don't like Blossomfall? XD Thank you! As I said above, there will be an epilogue and maybe a few novellas to explain what happens after this book.**

* * *

 **Finale Part 2 (Tribulation)**

Blossomfall lay across their backs as Dovewing and Bumblestripe padded back to camp. Silence dragged behind them as they made their way to camp, filling Dovewing with a worry that could drive someone mad. She glanced at Bumblestripe, whose gaze was fixed to the ground. His eyes were like tunnels, filled with an everlasting darkness that Dovewing couldn't shine a light through.

She brushed her tail towards his and sighed of relief when he twined his with hers.

"She'll be high up the ranks of Starclan," she whispered. His eyes met hers and she saw the gratitude etched there.

"I know," he replied, his mew hushed, "But I'm scared. I'm scared for what this could mean."

Dovewing nodded, "I know. But Bumblestripe, remember that I'm always here for you; no matter what."

"Thank you," he brushed his nose up against hers, "For always being there; I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do. What you don't realize is that no-one deserves _you_." He was silent after this so she continued. "And I know, that when you see Blossomfall again. I'll still be right by you side." She met his eyes, the gateways to his soul, and gave him a sad smile, which he gladly returned.

She continued to walk and listened as Bumblestripe told him 'the tales of Blossomfall,' some sad, some joyous; but all were filled with love. The love of a brother to a sister. What they didn't know is that Blossomfall was looking down from Starclan. She was finally at peace and laughing along at the short, loving stories that Bumblestripe decided to share.

* * *

A short silence stretched between them as they reminisced about the brave she-cat and imagined the horrors they had yet to see. As they walked into camp, solemn, they froze at what they saw.

Half the clan was huddled by Bramblestar's den, terror clouding their eyes. Queens shrouded their kits with their bodies and families hunched together. The atmosphere was one of pure horror and Dovewing felt dread pool within her. They were like a band of rogues, being haunted by some unknown evil. A few cats registered the cat that hung over their backs and shrill wails filled the camp, causing Jayfeather to hurry towards them.

Dovewing knew Jayfeather well enough to tell when he was worried. Right now, she could tell he was frantic. His calm medicine cat exterior contrasted to the helplessness that filled his sightless eyes.

"Not another one," he whispered and Dovewing felt her stomach seize as she considered the meaning.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice coming ouch hoarse. Jayfeather looked at her and indicated for her to follow him into his den.

Plants and herbs lay scattered on the floor. Some clearly regurgitated, with no effect. But that wasn't what caused tears to flood out of her pale green eyes. Cats she knew, cats she _loved_ lay limp on nests, clogging up the den, leaving little space for survivors. She choked on her own words as she recognized faces. Berrynose and Poppyfrost lay together, noses touching, but eyes sightless in an expression of pure terror. Dovewing turned and gasped at the next sight that greeted her; Whitewing lay next to Maplekit, Birchfall hunched over them both, she couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. The sight filled her with sorrow and she let the tears flow freely.

A stumbling behind her caught her attention. Squirrelflight stumbled into the den, her coat losing color as she stopped in the center of the den, coughing. Jayfeather rushed around the corner, carrying a large array of herbs in his mouth, which he frantically fed to Squirrelflight. She began to gain color and a small meaningless hope pooled inside Dovewing, this lasted a split second. In the next she was coughing blood over the dead, herbs flowing out with it. Dovewing turned around, unable to watch the tragedy unfurl in front of her eyes once more.

She heard the thump as Squirrelflight collapsed, Jayfeather letting out a pained hiss and calling Brialight. Brialight came rushing around the corner, her face stark white with horror. Her eyes first fell upon Squirrelflight who lay motionless, in a pool of her own crimson blood. Dovewing watched as she closed her eyes, breathing deeply, before getting to work cleaning the blood.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered to Jayfeather. Whatever it was killing them, killed mercilessly. It killed kits like they were traitors and warriors like they were newborn and sickly.

"I don't know," he replied, A new wave of terror flooded her as she realized that Jayfeather was hopeless, "It's poison, I'm sure of it. We need to tell the clan to not eat, wash or drink before we find the source." He turned to Dovewing and she nodded quickly. Her and Bumblestripe lowered Blossomfall to the ground, onto a soft nest of feathers.

Brialight turned from her job, set on talking to Jayfeather but she stopped. Three pairs of eyes shot to her as they felt tension fill the dead room. Brialight stood, staring at the body they had dropped.

Dovewing lurched over to her as she collapsed. "No," Brialight whispered.

"No," she repeated in disbelief "No, no, no, no." She moaned, her words dragging a sorrow she could never understand.

Dovewing was catapulted back as she let out a wail; it echoed around the clearing, shaking the trees from their very roots. She looked up to see the beautiful she-cat's head hung back, rivers flooding from her eyes. Bumblestripe had pressed himself against her side and when the wail was over, Brialight pushed her head into his fur, soaking up her sorrow.

Dovewing turned away, shook, and ran out to Bramblestar, who was sat at the head of his clan. He looked up as she came over.

"Squirrelflight?" He asked, no hope shining through his eyes… he already knew. She shook her head anyway and watched as he looked down, a single tear escaping into the grass.

"You need to be strong for the clan," she urged, knowing how much an act as such would cost him. She was barely holding herself together. "They need you," she felt the blank stares of the remaining clan behind him. "No more eating, washing or cleaning. Doing so would be fatal." He nodded and turned to face his clan. In that moment, Dovewing again respected her leader. He stood strong, no shake in his shoulders, a true leader. Even if he'd exiled Hawktail, he must've thought he was doing the right thing. She couldn't forgive how Hawktail had been treated. But she could respect the choice he was making.

All cats looked up at him as he relayed her information to them.

"How long are we going to survive without anything to drink?" Asked Hazeltail, her eyes filled with fear for her kits huddled beneath her. "My kits are weak already they won't survive much longer," she saw Daisy huddle against Hazeltail, trying to give her hope amount the tragedy. Dovewing realized that she was right. There was no way they'd last days without water.

 _The lake,_ she thought and then raised her voice, "We'll go to the lake!" She rose, clearing her eyes and showing a surface of strength, not something she was used to, but something that was necessary.

She breathed a deep breath, hiding the images of the fatal poison's effects and facing her clan. "The lake water won't have poison in, there's nowhere for the poison to come from and whoever did it," a new fear rose within her as she thought of who could've done this, "Would need fresh water at some point."

Bramblestar nodded and the clan hurried around, grouping into what could've been a parade. "Get the clan to safety then find the source," he whispered and she nodded in agreement. She ran back to Jayfeather's den, meeting Bumblestripe on the outskirts, Brialight at his side.

"We need to leave," she began and they both looked up at her.

"I'm not leaving her," Brialight murmured and Bumblestripe nodded at her. It seemed that Brialight's sorrow had been registered by him and now he was falling, with no-one to catch him.

"Bumblestripe," she begged, pressing herself up against him in comfort. "Don't let her death bring about the death of you too. She wouldn't want that." Bumblestripe looked at her and sighed, searching her eyes. She maintained eye contact and felt his defense loosen as he gave in.

"She's right," he mumbled to Brialight, who lifted her eyes to his. She shook her head.

"Any cat that's eaten, drank or even washed recently will have to stay behind. Jayfeather and I will work towards a cure and help those who are heading towards a similar fate," She said before adding quietly, "then all this death won't be for nothing."

"What if you get attacked?" She asked, "You would be defenseless. Two medicine cats and a bunch of potentially ill warriors?"

"Who would attack us in a time like this?" Jayfeather asked, his mew toneless as he came around the corner. Dovewing knew he was right but couldn't prevent the worm of fear that was creeping inside her.

"I'll send any cats who have eaten recently," she sighed and guided Bumblestripe towards the rest of the clan.

* * *

Thunderclan trudged through the forest in silent sorrow. No-one could've convinced Birchfall to follow them. He'd lost his mate and child- he was broken beyond repair. The cats left behind had watched as the strong ones left. They had huddled in terror as they realized what could be coming their way, thanks to a poison no-one knew about. Dovewing and Bramblestar lead the way to the edge of the beach, where weeks before Hawktail had declared his love for her sister. She knew he couldn't have done this. However, she also knew where the fault would be placed and she worried for him. She worried for him and Ivypool and even more so for the unborn kits, which would soon be born into a world filled with so much hate and death.

* * *

Ivypool relayed the death as she trudged to the stream. She felt like a blank canvas; there was no color left for her now. She had followed the scent trail deep into Shadowclan territory until she caught the whiff of fear that penetrated from it. He had turned rapidly back into her territory. _Probably to finish what he started_ , she realized. Her iron defense went up as she pushed all thought of Blossomfall to the back of her mind. She would take vengeance for her death and then she'd meet her again, in Starclan.

The scent trail grew stronger and Ivypool stopped, looking through the trees as she caught sight of him. Red filled her vision and she let out a mighty howl. All the rage pent up inside her was let out in that sound and his gaze turned slowly to be fixed on her. Her body cut through the air as she ran down to where he stood, unsurprising to see him waiting for her. Images of him flitted through her mind but she focused on just the one.

" _I am Hawkfrost."_

She stopped a few meters away from him, controlling herself just enough. She couldn't let her hate control her, she realized; he was too clever for that. She noticed a pile of dark flowers, soaked and oozing dark liquid beside him. Without a doubt, she knew who and what had killed Blossomfall. What she needed to know was _why?_ Hawkfrost had been cruel, she knew that. But why _her?_

He had noticed her straying eyes and a kind of desperation filled him icy eyes. She wouldn't fall for it. "I was taking it out," he said. "It's nightshade it was poisoning the water supply." Ivypool gazed upon him coolly.

"Of course, you would know that. You put it there." She said. She kept the hate from her voice and spoke in a serene way, lacking all feeling and forethought.

He looked at her in disbelief, "No Ivypool," she couldn't help but flinch when he said her name. "Darkstripe did it. He has done all of this." She couldn't hear any more of his lies. She felt heavy and weak but couldn't suppress her anger as she jumped, colliding, claws outstretched, straight into his chest.

She drove him backwards, tearing at him viciously, the red attempting to seize control of her vision. She tore at his leg, realizing that although his paws were held up in defense, his claws were sheathed. She had no time to consider this, however, she had him here. She was going to end everything. She clamped her jaws down on his hind leg and he howled. A dark pleasure filled her at the sound; she was doing this for them; the ones he'd hurt and for herself, who without a second thought he had broken. She felt herself get thrown back, her back colliding painfully with a rock. He had assumed a position she knew well and she'd let herself be put into it. Anger swirled inside her as she realized she was trapped. Her anger had taken control and she would pay for it. She struggled vainly as the red vignette disappeared, showing a clear outline of him and his stark blue eyes.

"Ivypool!" He shouted but she wouldn't stop struggling, "He was sent back. Mapleshade did it. They want revenge on all clans. Darkheart is Darkstripe!"

"You're lying! You were sent back not him," she hissed, thrashing her body around, searching for a weak point.

"No I'm not! Spottedleaf sent me back. She sent me back to stop it but I came back because of that, I came back for _you."_

"Stop lying!" She howled but she couldn't prevent the images of him that flew across her memory. They filled her with excruciating pain.

"I'm not," he shouted with rage filled eyes. "Why won't you believe it Ivypool. I _fucking_ love you!"

The fight left her. She realized that after all of this, she didn't want to die trying to prove him wrong. Letting him hurt her more with the words that pierced her heart as well as her mind. Hopelessness crashed down like a wave upon rocks and she stopped struggling. She wanted to die in peace.

"Just end it," she whispered.

* * *

His heart broke at the words. Hawkfrost looked down upon her as she gazed up at the sky and not at him.

"Why won't you believe me?" He asked, lowering his voice, letting the truth in his words seep out. He searched desperately for ways to show her the truth around a bed of lies she'd created for herself.

"I'm still trying to forgive myself for the things I've done. I don't expect you to forgive me. All I need is a chance." He got off her and stood a meter away, giving her a chance to run. To his horror, she stayed laying on the floor, her eyes stuck to the sky as though it was the one thing in her life she could count on. He understood how that felt and the thought that he'd done this to her tore him all to pieces.

"Please Ivypool. I love you. You want to know why I've changed? It's because of you. You were the light in the dark. You were the stars to my dark sky. Memories of you is what kept me _alive_ in the loneliness of the destroyed dark forest. I need you. I love you." He repeated, in barely more than a whisper, and her eyes snapped to him.

Why did he keep saying it? She thought as she rose, her vision foggy from pain. Ivypool had never felt three words hurt so much. As she rose, she felt a stabbing pain in her belly. Her words failed her, but she gasped, collapsing back to the floor. Ringing sounded in her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut to close off the pain.

"Ivypool?" He shouted and she pelt a paw rest on her. She had no strength to get away but for some reason, she didn't believe he would hurt her. She fathomed this thought, as her pain caused her to lose consciousness and succumb to the darkness.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry *cries* I felt weak writing this I almost deleted all 3000 words and just wrote "it was all a dream" but I guess this is the reality. At least there seems to be some hope for Hawkpool! But what about Shadowclan?**

 **Who would attack them now, Jayfeather had asked.**

 **Well I think I know who would…**

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO NOW! R &R**


	15. Finale P3: Redemption

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! I almost got round to it last week but then school blew up in my face and I just couldn't . On holiday atm so I'm writing whenever I get free-time! I really hope I don't disappoint with this last one (I think that may have been why I have been putting it off…) Wow… takes a deep breath. Here we go guys! The final chapter.**

 **Thanks for the follows, faves, reads and reviews! I appreciate is so much you guys :')**

 **LuffyOmgCowz: I know I messaged you but I'd just like to thank you again ^^**

 **Starrysong likes Spring: She still thinks Hawkfrost's the enemy :'( Hopefully, that will all change! Oh I was confused why you put 'HAHAHAHA' in the last chapters review and just assumed you didn't like Blossomfall xD I'm sorry! I know Birchfall didn't deserve any of this but Darkheart ruined everything! Gawd I hate him!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: Prepare to fall off that seat**

 **shadowdapple: Good to know you liked it to begin with! I hope it's still living up to your expectations ^^ I know I made everything very unpredictable (I almost didn't mean to!) But it happened so I hope you continue to enjoy it**

* * *

 **Finale Part 3 (Redemption)**

Hawkfrost fled to Thunderclan's camp. Branches scraped marks through his pelt, but he didn't care. Ivypool's breathing had become quieter while he ran and he was terrified for her. The way she had fallen. The fear he'd felt for her in that moment had cost him precious seconds. Pulling her slight body across his back and stopping to catch his breath, they had all cost him time he didn't think she had.

He turned to check on her. Her previously silver coat had been drained and her eyes were closed. She didn't look any less beautiful, he thought but then again maybe she should. He shook himself and bounded forward, continuing at the fastest pace possible, as worry gnawed at his heart.

* * *

She felt herself wake in a soft nest, the wind buffering her freezing fur. She almost opened her eyes, but then she heard a voice.

"I knew this would happen," Jayfeather whispered and foul words followed in a haste of anger.

"What? What is it," her eyes flew open at that voice. A grey wall loomed up before her. It seemed to surround her, like a mother, and something told her to stay silent.

A few moments passed and Ivypool felt an itch in her belly. Fighting the urge to move into a more comfortable position, she continued to feign sleep. It wasn't hard; her mind was hazy and her breathing laboured. It felt as if two paws were pushing her ears together, her brain getting trapped on the way.

"You won't like it…" Jayfeather warned, his voice rising slightly as he turned in her direction.

"Tell me," Hawkfrost replied, danger lurking in his voice. It startled Ivypool to realise that his anger was covering his worry. It shocked her even further that she could decipher his feelings in the way she had.

"Ivypool. She's, well she'd pregnant." He stated and silence filled the space between them.

 _Pregnant…_ It sounded like a foreign word to her. She couldn't be. How could she have let this happen? She knew how and tears pricked her eyes as she realised exactly what she'd done. Her belly suddenly felt larger, her mind more distant and her fear more real. She wasn't made to be a mother. Much less, _he_ was the father and she- she. She tried to think it, even tried to say it, but what she really thought was: _I don't want their father dead._ But the reason she was here, the reason she'd collapsed in the first place. Given more time she would've killed him and now she didn't know what she wanted. Her mind was a tangled fucking slinky.

"Are you sure?" He urged and she strained to hear the answer.

"Yes. I would say she has been for weeks. That's why she collapsed. Not enough energy for her and her kits we would assume. Although, this rarely happens. Usually by this point, the mother would know and be more careful but Dovewing mustn't have told her. She said she would." He said, frustration edging his mew.

"She doesn't know?" Hawkfrost replied, lowering his voice.

"No. Unless… well if she had known she was pregnant she- "

"Could have been trying to end it," Hawktail finished, his breathing becoming more strained. Her eyes shut with pain at the suggestion, knowing that Jayfeather had suggested it knowing full well that she might've done that.

It was silent for a few seconds before Jayfeather asked, "What do you want Hawkfrost?"

"What do I want," he echoed. "I want to live in a clan where my past doesn't affect my future, I want to be accepted like a cat and not a murderer, I want- "he choked on his words, unable to stop himself "I want the cat I love to love me back, I want to see her face every day the way I've seen it recently. I want her eyes to shine the way they do when she smiles, I want to feel her taking comfort from me the way I want to from her." His voice dropped to a whisper, "I want our kits to grow up knowing me as I am _now_ and I want to be their father and a mate to their mother. I _need_ all of that the way the earth needs the sun."

"That's a lot of things to want," Jayfeather murmured.

"Yes, yes it is,"

A tear leaked from her eye, falling to the soft bedding and coating it in a salty layer of warmth. She had tried denying it, she had tried to forget it, she had tried to stop it but nothing had worked. Deep inside she knew why. Her sister had once told her that it was impossible to keep secrets. She had replied with a scoff, saying that secrets were made to be kept. You can never keep a secret from yourself, Dovewing had said. You can lock it away for as long as you want but locks can never last forever. They all rust and break eventually. She remembered the words and the laugh that had bubbled from within her at them. It had seemed such a silly thing at the time but now the relativity of the memory struck her to the core.

She was in love with him. He'd coaxed an icy heart to thaw for him. The last stage of many things is acceptance and she accepted it. The thought alone made her heart spring with joy but the memory of the past crushed back into her. How would she face him? Could she really forgive a cat who'd caused her such pain? If she weighed the balance the way nemesis did, would her joy equal out her pain?

She wouldn't hide. She couldn't. So, she rolled over and faced them. The rustle of her bedding caught their attention and they both turned to face her. Jayfeather came close, examining her purposefully and placing a paw on her stomach.

"How do you feel, Ivypool?" He asked.

"Okay," she replied quietly her eyes glued to a pair of blue ones, hovering at a distance.

"Ivypool there's something you should know. Dovewing was supposed to tell you but- "

"I know." The blue eyes drew closer, until there was a cats length between her and their ivy orbs.

"You do. Ivypool let me explain- "

"You shouldn't need to," she whispered. "I'm sorry." The two words slipped out in unison with a pair of tears.

He tracked her eyes. Terror and love tangled within them and she could feel him reading her. It felt intimate and she blinked away, confused at her words when she couldn't comprehend their meaning.

"But you can't look past it," he said and realisation dawned on her. The scales were balanced. The joy had been so pure it balanced her feelings of hatred, but didn't overthrow them. She couldn't, she realised, forget the pain he'd caused her.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, and sorrow filled his eyes. "Please, just give me time. I need- I need to figure out where I am. When the kits come, perhaps I'll be ready." The hopeless look he gave her drowned her with sadness and she felt a fervent desire to make it right. "I promise you I will spend every moment learning to forgive you and I promise that one day I'll be able to and then I'll be able to love you the way you want to be loved."

He closed his eyes, took a breath and nodded, "I can wait. I've been waiting. Time hurt less than loss." Ivypool nodded back a new hope filling her. This could be their chance. A chance to make things right. Then she sent a silent prayer to Starclan, thanking them for the blessing of kits, before the poppy seeds took hold, sending her into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Hawkfrost awoke to a desperate prodding in his shoulder. A warmth filled him as he remembered why he was living. Time. He could wait as long as it wasn't forever. He sighed happily.

"Hawkfrost!" Jayfeather loud mew diffused his thoughts. He blinked rapidly, and lurched up. "They're coming. We have to prepare!"

"Who?" Hawkfrost asked, but his mind caught up, freezing his voice.

"Shadowclan. Spottedleaf warned me. How can we fight?" He asked desperation reaching his voice, "Its sick cats against trained warriors, we don't stand a chance." Jayfeather said lowering his voice, "How could anyone do this?"

Hawkfrost shook his head wondering if Darkstripe could be considered part of 'anyone' anymore. "It's Darkstripe, I'm sure of it. We have to tell them." He ran from the clearing and into Bramblestar's den, where the sick cats were huddled together. The fear of death hovered, like an entity, around them.

Hawkfrost looked around at the scared cats around him. How was he supposed to tell them that the threat of death now came in double? He didn't know what to say so he chose to state the facts. "Shadowclan is coming. They know of our weakness and will be here soon." The words felt harsh, icy but how else could he show the reality?

Whispers broke up between them. "Why should we believe you," someone called from the back of the group " _Hawkfrost._ "

"I can't give you a why. Not now. Spottedleaf sent a warning to Jayfeather. If you don't believe me then believe that," He pleaded.

"We can't survive a fight like this." Thornclaw mewed, "The clan is depleted. There isn't enough of us."

Hawkfrost thought this through, understanding the truth in his words. "Thornclaw I need you to run to the lake. Get help." He saw the fear in Thornclaw's eyes as they both thought of the possibility of him not reaching there. He was right, Hawkfrost thought. They needed back up desperately or there was no way of them winning. He cursed himself for what he was about to do.

"Molepaw, go with him." The apprentice nodded. "Now." They rushed off, tearing across camp, in the direction of the lake. The rest of you come with me. He counted the 9 cats he had left. Leafpool, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Lilypaw, Millie, Brackenfur, Hazeltail, Seedpaw and Brialight. He blocked the dismay that was threatening to overwhelm him and prayed for help to come soon.

They gathered by the entrance to camp. Jayfeather had warned that they couldn't escape; there was no time. Ivypool was weak and even if the rest of the cats could escape before they came, they could be leading them to the rest of the clan and Ivypool wouldn't make it at all. He knew it was selfish but he felt an overwhelming need to protect her and knew that if he asked, the others would agree. They couldn't leave her. It would be her and Brialight against the whole of Shadowclan. They might as well murder them themselves.

Cats waited patiently at the entrance. The few warriors they had (Leafpool included,) stood in a box formation. An apprentice or elder stationed at their side. Further back in a hollow, which he deemed as hidden as anywhere could be in this moment, huddled Ivypool and Brialight. He shuddered as he remembered Ivypool's fight.

" _I'm not going to huddle here while even the elders are protecting me," she had hissed, hurt pride edging he mew._

" _It's not safe," he had said._

" _When are battles ever safe!"_

" _It's not just your life in danger anymore Ivypool. Jayfeather said that- "_

" _I don't care what Jayfeather said. I won't be in danger; I'm not even heavily pregnant. I'm not going to- "_

" _The kits could die!" He shouted and then she froze. "I can protect you."_

" _Okay," she replied and he felt deep sorrow when he realised she was giving up. Grateful but guilty that he had to push her to this. It was for the best, he reminded himself. "But if the battle comes to me, I will not do_ _nothing_ _and watch my clanmates die."_

" _I understand." He replied and he had directed her to the hollow she and Brialight would share._

Determination filled the air, as they waited expectantly for the attack. No-one spoke they all just stood strong together, awaiting the next few moments and praying to Starclan that help would arrive soon. Hawkfrost glanced to the hollow as Shadowclan arrived, knowing that he would fight like his father to protect those he loved.

* * *

Dovewing shivered as the wind buffered her fur. The temporary camp at the lake was fine, she supposed but the lack of coverage made the place absolutely freezing. In addition, the clearing was draped in pure silence. As she looked around, cats stared back. The reality of leaving so many behind to face their possible deaths… To imagine that friends and family could be dying at this very moment alone was horrific. She pushed her head into Bumblestripe's fur for comfort and he pushed right back as they both took ease in the fact they were still there for each other.

"I hope he's dead," Bramblestar mewed and although there were no walls, the words seemed to bounce off everything around them, feeding the words to each and every cat.

"Me too. He's taken too much from this clan, surely Starclan will let him live no longer," Cinderheart said.

"I don't think It will be Starclan ending his life. Ivypool has more against him than even Starclan. I can't see her failing."

Dovewing had had enough. The mere thought of Ivypool murdering her kits father was horrific. "Stop it," she hissed.

She felt the stares of the whole clan turn to face her. "He loves her you know," she whispered.

"Dovewing, stop- "Bumblestripe warned.

"I just can't see it. He had changed I'm sure of it. None of this makes sense," she cried, flinging her thoughts out in frustration.

"You don't understand," Bramblestar stated coldly but Dovewing cut him off.

"None of us understand," that silenced him. "There must be some explanation,"

"There is," Bramblestar hissed, stalking up to her. Dovewing's confidence shredded to fear at the look in her leader's eyes but before he could reach her a howl sounded in the forest.

Thornclaw burst out of the forest and into the clearing, Molepaw on his heels. He stood panting as all heads swivelled his way. She ran up to him.

"What is it Thornclaw?" She asked worriedly, knowing it must be serious to bring himself here and risk contaminating more cats.

"It's him again isn't it!" Bramblestar called. Thornclaw nodded and her heart sank. _It couldn't be true._

"Hawkfrost is attacking? Who with?" Thornclaw shook his head, still gasping for breath.

"Not Hawkfrost _. Darkstripe_ , with the whole of Shadowclan behind him. We have to go!"

"Darkstripe?" Bramblestar echoed the anger leaking out of his voice.

"No- time- "

Dovewing nodded and turned to group the clan together. There was no need however, as they were all grouped around her, awaiting orders to go. Bramblestar wasn't going to, she registered, her eyes flicking to her confused leader. So, she did and then she ran; the wind carried her paws as she lept through the forest, stretching her legs out and racing to get to the hollow where her clanmates stood helpless.

* * *

Shadowclan attacked. Hawkfrost felt blood and claws surrounding him as he cut through the throng of cats, seeking desperately for _him_. He barely registered driving back a large ferocious she-cat who left claw marks deep in his shoulders. Darkstripe wasn't here, he realised with a shock. He only had a second to try to understand why he wasn't with the rest of his clan, before he caught himself shrouded in shadows.

"You deserve to die," one said.

"It's really you," said another and then they all attacked.

He ducked low, avoiding a dark she-cat and swiping at her hind legs, causing her to flay wildly and hit the ground. On instinct he rolled, narrowly avoiding the white and grey cat behind him, who had lurched forward to cling onto his back. He heard a satisfying crunch as the cat got crushed beneath him and let out a shriek. The incoming cats didn't stop however, so he resorted to moves he'd learnt long ago. He whipped around, balancing on his left hind leg and scraping three pairs of claws along three cats at once. He saw an opening of light to his left and leapt towards it. He was not fast enough. A black dark apprentice rolled him over mid jump, pinning him down.

* * *

Ivypool peeked through the brambles hiding her from view and took in a sharp breath at the sight that greeted her. Each Thunderclan cat was matched by at least 3 Shadowclan ones. They were almost all on the defensive, holding up paws to shield anything major and waiting for help to arrive. She spotted Leafpool with a large gash in her side, still standing and fighting, doing her best to hold her own against the three warriors. On the other side of camp Seedpaw was pinned down and screeching for help as Shadowclan teased and attacked him brutally.

She turned her head to watch the large throng of cats that surrounded Hawkfrost. Her heart seized as he took the offensive against the group of cats. _He shouldn't be able to,_ she thought. No cat should be able to hold their own in a battle like this but somehow, he was managing it. He thrashed and moved like a blur. Briefly, Ivypool registered the Dark forest moves within the throng. His balance, his timing, his stance; it was all perfect. She couldn't help but blur out everything else as she watched him.

Then her heart stopped. She saw what he saw as he lept for the gap. What he didn't see was the black shadow that lept at him, pinning him down with an accuracy an apprentice shouldn't have. She gasped and watched as the mass of cats drew closer to him, evil in their eyes.

Then came the shriek. It was high pitched, gurgling and she knew exactly what it was from. Brialight lurched beside her and took off across the clearing.

"Brialight no!" She gasped, before she realised everything around her had frozen. Cats were staring at the screech at the cat who had gone a deep brown colour. It was Brackenfur. Blood was pouring from his mouth and the cats watching became a circle. They clung to the outskirts of the hollow. Thunderclan and Shadowclan alike and watched as Brackenfur neared his inevitable death. He collapsed to the floor and Ivypool ran from her hideout, to Hawkfrost who was stood watching it all happen.

It was painful to see Brialight try to drag herself towards him. She was slow and was never going to make it. As he took his final breath, she reached him and let out a wail, allowing silence to take over the camp.

The fighting didn't re assume. They all just stood staring at the place where blood stained the grass.

"We did this," a tortoiseshell she-cat whispered, "didn't we?" She paused.

"Nightshade," a ginger tom replied. "How could we have known?" No answer came to his question.

"How many?" The tortoiseshell asked.

Ivypool looked around, having no idea, until Hawkfrost came forward and said "6 warriors, an elder and- and Maplekit."

Horror filled the eyes of Shadowclan around them, as reality of the destruction they'd allowed to happen seeped in. "This is all our fault," she whispered.

"Who gave you this?" Hawkfrost asked urgently.

She looked up at him in sorrow and Ivypool's heart broke for her. "Darkheart. He said it would weaken so we could- "She couldn't finish and the Shadowclan cats rushed to her surrounding her and creating a small bubble of sorrow.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," she wailed.

"He ran off," came another voice and Ivypool strained her ears to hear him clearly. "Him and Rowanstar they ran… in the direction of the lake." Terror filled the small apprentice's voice and the Shadowclan cats looked at each other, knowing what a great mistake they had made.

"It wasn't you, was it?" Oakfur asked coming forward, "the murders." Hawkfrost shook his head. "It was all him…" Oakfur looked down in devastation. "I'm sorry."

Hawkfrost looked around, realising that he was believed. He tried to nod in acceptance but a shape flitted across his vision. A blur of Spottedleaf's form appeared.

"Go _now!_ You must go! Follow your instincts and GO!" Her voice grew lower in the last few words and she disappeared, replaced instead by a tugging pull on his paws. He followed it without looking back, racing into the distance.

* * *

Ivypool watched as the truth was revealed. Realising that their chance as a life had been secured. He had been forgiven and the truth was out. Surely if Shadowclan accepted him the others must. Even if they didn't, she knew she'd follow him elsewhere. As long as she was with him, she knew they could make it. It gave her hope to realise they finally had a future together.

Then he raced off and she had no choice; her paws compelled her to follow. So, she did. She raced off in pursuit, forgetting about the kits and following Hawkfrost.

She tired quickly and he was running so fast but she wouldn't stop. She ran out of Thunderclan territory and onto the beach in Shadowclan's. His scent grew stronger and stronger and she slowed, realising he had stopped and crept up behind him. He was hidden amongst a cluster of rocks, high enough to hide a cat from view.

"Hawkfrost?" She asked and she saw his ears swivel. Now he knew she was here, she crept closer, brushing up against his side, readying to explain. He slapped his tail across her mouth and jerked his head towards the lake side. She peeked over the rock and took in a sharp breath at the sight.

Darkstripe had Rowanstar pinned, blood leaking from four identical wounds in each of his legs. Not a lot of blood, Ivypool noticed with hope but when she looked at Hawkfrost's expression, it was not a hopeful one. The evening light was growing dimmer now, turning to sunset and turning the water a deep shade of orange. It reflected of Rowanstar's coat in a deep glimmer but Darkstripe's coat reflected nothing.

She heard whispering between the two and leaned closer slightly to listen.

"You are the hurdle. With you gone, the clans will collapse." There was a pause where Rowanstar whispered something inaudible back. "You're just distracting me. Mapleshade promised this would be for me. Your death will bring back the chaos caused by the dark forest. After months of peace the clans are beginning to settle. But they are balanced rocks. And once someone disrupts that balance." She saw him knock a pile of rocks swiftly to the ground. "Everything will come crashing down. No more clans."

"I'm a clan leader. By the time you've killed me nine times over, someone will have realised. Someone will have come." Rowanstar rasped.

She saw Darkstripe shoulders rise as he laughed, "You see Rowanstar. I learnt a few things before I came here to ensure I would not fail. You see these cuts in your legs," a small laugh interrupted his speech. "They're not life threatening; they will not be healed upon your return." Ivypool shot a confused look at Hawkfrost who was watching the exchange intently.

"What- "Rowanstar spluttered and Ivypool realised his plan before he even said it.

"How can you not see?" Darkstripe chuckled, "Rowanstar, I'm going to drown you. And when you're revived there is no chance you'll be able to swim to safety. Do you understand now?"

A horrified silence greeted his words and she met eyes with Hawkfrost, who was staring back at her reflecting her emotions. However, unlike hers, a grave understanding lurked within his eyes.

"Ivypool, I'm begging you not to fight. Save the leader. I can take the traitor myself." Hawkfrost whispered. "Please don't risk them."

She could see no way round it and so nodded, finally agreeing to think about the kits like a mother does.

She heard a splash and a laugh and saw Hawkfrost lurch out towards Darkstripe. She dashed forwards to where she saw Rowanstar disappear. She reached the lake in a few bounds and swam to where bubbles were rising swiftly from the lakebed.

Taking a deep breath and focusing her thoughts she ducked under and swam vertically down. Her muscles ached already from the run to the beach so pulling against the force of water was no easy task. But she kept going, lower and lower until she could see a large ginger tom lying, eyes wide with fear, on the lakebed. He saw her and opened his mouth in shock, allowing a few precious bubbles to escape.

She swam right up to him and grabbed his neck scruff in her jaws, pulling him up with her. She padded determinedly up, her lungs ceasing up as they begged for oxygen. The surface grew lighter and lighter and she saw Rowanstar looking up at the light with hope. She allowed his hope to fuel her as she finished the climb, bursting out of the water at the surface. She took in a deep breath, gasped for it, Rowanstar doing the exact same beside her.

"Ivypool- Can't- Paddle- "Rowanstar gasped and Ivypool understood as Rowanstar began to sink all over again. She grabbed his neck again and swam them to a cats' depth. She then deposited him on the beach and looked around frantically for Hawkfrost.

He stood towering over Darkstripe in the distance. She used what energy she had left to run over to them. He was saying something to Darkstripe, she noticed and then watched in shock as Darkstripe collapsed. There was no injury visible. No reason for his sudden collapse; yet it had seemed so realistic she couldn't help but speak.

"Hawkfrost!" She called and icy eyes met her and lit up with joy as they realized they had done it. They had succeeded. She saw their future flash before her eyes and the joy contained there was indescribable.

* * *

 ***A few (hours) later***

She sat beside the lake, fur brushed up against his as they considered the earlier events.

"Why did he collapse like that?" Ivypool asked quietly; it felt wrong to raise her voice after all of this. It still felt like a secret.

"I slit his belly," Hawkfrost replied, meeting her eyes and making her feel nervous. Like they were falling in love all over again. "I don't think he even realised what I'd done until the end."

"Ah," she sighed, not knowing what else to say. She couldn't look away from his eyes, which were boring into hers with such intensity.

She didn't stop looking at him when she asked, "What now?"

"Now we wait. We wait for time to patch up and renew what we had." He replied looking away from her to look out across the dark, shimmering lake.

"I don't want to wait," she whispered.

His eyes seeked hers once again, "Me neither."

Her heart strings pinched and she realised that despite it all, true love couldn't be broken as easily as she'd believed.

 ***THE END***

* * *

 **I'll put a proper A/N after the alternate ending which I'll post either later tonight or tomorrow! Hope you liked the main end to my story! Would love to know opinions as always so leave a review so I can see what you think… Jeezus this chapters almost 5000 words 0.0**


	16. Alternate Ending and Epilogue

**Thanks for all the feedback so far :') Made me so happy to know that everyone enjoyed the ending because I was worried that the ending wouldn't live up to previous chapters and reviews ^-^**

 **Won't do replies to reviews just yet! I'll do them in acknowledgments!**

 **Want to know an interesting fact? This alternate ending was originally going to be the actual ending! It was only after chapter 12 that I decided to use the other one :)**

* * *

 **Alternate Ending: Conclusion**

He stood towering over Darkstripe in the distance. She used what energy she had left to run over to them. He was saying something to Darkstripe, she noticed and then watched in shock as Darkstripe collapsed. There was no injury visible. No reason for his sudden collapse; yet it had seemed so realistic she couldn't help but speak.

"Hawkfrost!" She called and icy eyes met her and lit up with joy as they realized they had done it. They had succeeded. She saw their future flash before her eyes and the joy contained there was indescribable.

Her joy lasted a split second.

Darkstripe lept up, catching Hawkfrost by surprise as he was bowled over. Red was everywhere. Every detail of the scene was captured by her eyes as the next few moments took place. She ran forward, tearing across the last few meters of beach to where Hawkfrost now lay, side by side with Darkstripe.

Darkstripe was making a strange seething noise. As she looked over at him, her eyes blurry with tears, she realised he was _laughing_. His eyes were lit up with manic joy as blood flowed freely from a belly wound. Darkness pounded at her senses and she lunged for his eyes, clawing them until no joy remained. He had stopped laughing. Darkstripe lay still and her eyes travelled to the cat lay beside him.

A bite wound was visible deep in his neck. Scarlett drops collected at the base of it forming a pool she could almost see her reflection in. Pain forced her to look away from the wound and up into his icy blue eyes. He was staring right back at her.

"Ivypool," he whispered. She looked away, unable to fathom the unfairness of it all. This should be their chance. She was going to be left alone again.

"Don't break," he murmured and she looked once more at him. He was staring fondly at her, as though these weren't his final moments on earth. "You're strong Ivypool. Stronger than you believe."

She choked down her tears and placed her paw on his cheek, caressing it gently. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Just tell me," he asked, swallowing, "was it true what you said? Would time have given us a chance."

"I didn't need time," she whispered back, her heart breaking into dust, "I just needed trust. And I do trust you." Her voice cracked, "I just needed something to help me figure that out."

He dipped his head, his eyes shining brighter now. "I love you Ivypool and our time was cut short. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I'm sorry for- "

"Shhh," she whispered as his breathing grew fainter, " _I'm sorry_ for pushing you away when I promised I wouldn't."

He looked up into her eyes and she almost sobbed as she realised this could be the last time she saw him. "I love you."

"Can you say it Ivypool? Say what I never believed could be true." He looked deep into her soul and she realised what he meant.

"I love you Hawkfrost," she choked and a single large tear fell from his eye; when the tear landed in a pool of deep scarlet, he took his dying breath.

* * *

 ***Tries to hold back tears* Okay so I planned the epilogue to come off this ending so I'll write that one! However, if you also want an epilogue for the other ending I can do that too! But here we go! The end of the end...**

* * *

 ***Epilogue***

Ivypool sat in Thunderclan nursery, watching her three bundles of fluff bouncing about in front of her.

"When are you going to name them?" Dovewing asked, her belly large with kits, coming in the den to sit beside her.

"When all their eyes open," she replied quietly, swallowing the lump that remained permanently lodged in her throat. She watched as the dark and grey kit played before her. Both had opened their eyes, both had nearer the dark blue eyes of their mother.

The larger dark tom resembled him most. With his already large claws and broad shoulders, he was already a copy of what she imagined he had looked like as a kit. But not the eyes. Her imagination was losing accuracy when she thought of them; she remembered the ice- of course she did, but not the mix of colours. The shades of blue that were incorporated in his beautiful eyes. It hurt her to think she was forgetting him.

She swallowed once more, flicking her eyes to the kit that tumbled beside her brother. She was dark gray, a closer copy of herself- Dovewing had told her. Her eyes were dark blue with hints of green. Beautiful eyes; Ivypool couldn't decide where she had gotten them from.

Finally, her eyes settled upon the smallest kit. She was light grey, almost white, with narrow shoulders and dainty paws. She had kept Ivypool up most nights, crying from some dream, and she couldn't help but feel a stronger bond with her than the rest of them. Ivypool felt the need to protect her more than the others; they had already showed signs of natural confidence yet the final kit just lay beside her, her eyes not yet open.

"Will you watch over the kits while I go to the dirtplace?" She asked and Dovewing nodded, looking down fondly at her nieces and nephews.

She pulled herself up, separating herself from her daughter and walking out into the sun. It was coming up to leafbare. The leaves were separating themselves from the trees and falling in cascades down upon the forest. She blinked painfully when she remembered that it was about this season where she'd vouched for him at the gathering. Although the pain hit her hard, gladness also surrounded her when she realised what joy had come from the act of trust.

She nodded greetings at cats as she passed them, heading to dirtplace. The clan still looked small but as kits became apprentices and the nursery filled up once more, Thunderclan life was gradually going back to normal. Loss still surrounded them like a heavy blanket but they were all, including her, learning to live with it. She passed Birchfall in the elders den, who had retired there as he began to lose his mind. Jayfeather had said it was the shock of losing his mate and kit that had put him in a state of emotional paralysis and he wasn't fit to be a warrior anymore. After patrols coming back, Birchfall in fits on the ground, Bramblestar had agreed and Birchfall was kept in camp under careful care by Brialight. Although, as she looked at him now, his fur seemed less dull and his eyes brighter as he told a group of apprentices a story of his past.

She did her business and began to slowly make her way back to the nursery, trying to appreciate each of the colours that surrounded her, the way he would've wanted her to. Bumblestripe collided with her as she made her way into the nursery.

"Ivypool! It's happened!" Bumblestripe gasped, taking a step back to put distance between them.

"What?" Ivypool asked, confused and a little worried.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing called from the nursery and Ivypool ducked it. The air was still warm, the kits still playing; Ivypool looked at Dovewing, confused, until she saw what she was looking at.

Her small kit had sat up. She was blinking her wide eyes, taking in light for the first time. But that wasn't exactly what had caught her attention. She looked deep into the kits large orbs; aqua swirled with teal which mixed with turquoise which incorporated all the colours of the sea and sky. His eyes exactly. She looked at her eyes for what felt like hours, knowing that this had been what she was waiting for.

"Icekit; her name's Icekit," she murmured.

"He would like that," answered Dovewing, who pressed her fur into Ivypool's.

Ivypool looked out and up to where blue sky was visible, where _he_ was, "Yes, he does."

Hawkfrost looked down on his mate and kits from his new place in Starclan. A tear left his eyes as he watched the naming. "Oh Ivypool," he whispered back as if she could hear him. "I will always love you."

* * *

 **I can't actually believe this is over! I'm actually so surprised that I ended up changing the real ending to the one before as this ending was what I planned right from the start *cries.* I guess I just grew too attached to all my characters and just had to have the ending with them all alive to be the 'real' one. :) Ngl I can't wait to write my next fic! You guys have honestly make writing so fun for me! I will do a proper acknowledgments in a month to give my thanks and some insider facts on this fic etc. But I would just like to say that your constant support is what kept me going with this and made it a joy to write :')**

 **I do hope you liked both endings but I would love to know which one you prefer! Also, I hope you like the kit as I'm thinking I might write a spin-off about her and her brothers! I put a lot of emphasis of Hawkfrost's eyes in this fic so I thought Icekit fit quite nicely ^^** **Or a spin-off about Hawk/Ivy and their life together in Thunderclan! Or the past of Fox/Ivy or maybe them all!**

 **Also, I would love some suggestions for the other two kits names so I can pick my favorites! I'll pick the names for them out of the options before I write the fic :D**

 **Along with this, I would love to know what was your favorite chapter and why! I think mine was probably chapter 7 or the final chapter. Chapter 7 because it was just so fluffy and I was in happy tears after writing it! The final chapter because Darkstripe died and it was all happy towards the end ^-^**

 **I know I'm going on and on but I would also like to know what was good about this fic and some improvements to help me when writing my next one, as it will help improve me as a writer ^^**

 **Thanks a lot guys I'll reply to all the reviews in the acknowledgments!**

 ***sends a thousand hugs to all the people that review or have reviews 3** *****


	17. Acknowledgements

***Emerges from the forest***

 **Hi everyone! Wow just wow :') Before I get all emotional, I'll do review replies:**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: I'm so glad you liked both endings :') Dw I cried lie a kit too when I was writing it XD Awwh your review was so sweet tysm** **I'm unsure what I'll write next but I'm sure a sequel will come along ^^**

 **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan: Thank you!** **I'm glad you liked her name :')**

 **SilverMidnightMoon: Thank you so much! I think I prefer the ch16 ending too just because it was the original and it made me so emotional :') THAT LAST COMMENT MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

 **Starrysong Summer Hype: I'm definitely thinking about doing a whole fic about the kits if I can think up a decent storyline! ^^ Thanks for the kit name suggestions! I really like Shadekit! ^^**

 **Wolfmoon of Shadowclan: Idk about an epilogue… I couldn't think one up tbh . Thank you for the suggestions!** **and thanks for the review ^-^**

 **Immaguest: Awwh :') Thanks ^^**

 **LuffyOmgCowz: Ahaha ^^ I couldn't handle his death either (hence it was the alternate ending XD) Yasss the fluff was so fun to write plus it made me so happy!** **Awh my lil grey she-kit has a fan already :') can't wait to create her whole personality and write about them all! I've got them all planned out already XD Thanks for the suggestions they don't suck XD Thank you so much for the comments you made me cry with happiness :') (again!) Gawd I hope so it's not even reality to me that I have 120 reviews on this** **I can't wait for my next fic especially with all this support it means so much so, thank you**

 **Skyleaf12: Awwh :') Yeah happy endings are always nice I agree there ^^**

* * *

 **Okay *attempts to stop crying* I thought I'd make this chappie fun to read by giving ya'll some insider info about the story ^^**

 **INTERESTING FACT 1:** Ivypool and Hawktail/frost were originally gonna be in separate clans! Hawktail/frost was going to go to Shadowclan and their romance was going to begin at gatherings! It was going to progress in a similar way to the real storyline but the base was going to be a lot more on Hawk/Dark conflict and Hawk trying to figure out why he was sent back. However, it would have ended with much less fluff and interclan romances are just way to common in fics. (not that I'm against that I frickin' love 'em!) Plus, I thought this created more mystery about Darkheart ^^

Hawk was going to move to Thunderclan after he realised Ivypool was pregnant (gawd knows how I would've made that happen 😝)

 **INTERESTING FACT 2:** I actually wrote the prologue and general plot to this 2-3 years ago! I didn't ever get around to writing it and saw it on my documents and started writing 😊 You might be able to spot a change in my writing style as a result of this!

 **INTERESTING FACT 3:** A lot of the chapters weren't actually meant to happen- like I wrote an entire plotline to follow and just went off on tangents so much that it ended up a completely different story (except from the start and end!) An example of this would be the nightshade! I was never going to do something so drastic! I just wanted a flashback to contrast Hawkfrost to old Hawkfrost and when writing got hit by the idea and the chapters arose from that 😃)

 **INTERESTING FACT 4:** Ivypool wasn't going to find out the true identity of Hawkfrost until his death… Glad I changed that 😊

 **I'll probably add to this list if I remember anything funny that happened but for now, I hope that satisfies ya'll ^-^**

* * *

 **ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**

 **Wow… where to even begin. I owe this entire fic to my supporters** **That's both readers and reviewers. Everyone who messaged and kept me going, you seriously made some bad days turn upside down, with nothing but a few kind words. You are truly all such amazing people**

Firstly, to all my **Guest** reviewers!Although I can't thank you directly, your reviews still kept me going with this so thank you so much! ❤

Next to **HamilcatAndCo** , **Unicorn brownies, Coco, Jen-Jen, Otterwhisker, Frostfur12345, Sunheart, SpiritofScourge, Wisteriamoon fan, immaguest and storm above water.** Wow what can I even say to express my gratitude! A review is such a small thing, but to me it wasn't. I can't tell you all how much your support meant to me and just those odd dotted reviews meant the world to me, as a writer. So, thank you so much you lovely people and I really hope you loved my ending ❤

 **Magenta8281:** My first reviewer. I remember squeaking when I saw a review and I'm so glad you did so thank you ❤

 **XAmethystFox:** Thank you so much for supporting my fic :') Your constructive review helped me think hard about my future chapters so I'd like to say my writing has improved because of it so thank you ❤

 **Echo of CrazyClan:** Tysm for your early reviews ^-^ Just comments such as, I love it and the engagement with it was so awesome to hear ❤

 **Hawkpoolrules:** Hiya! I would just like to say thank you for reading constantly ^^ and also for popping a few reviews in there to support me :') It honestly meant so much and kept me going and your comments were always so lovely ^^ I hope that one day you also find the confidence to share your stories and, when you do, don't hesitate to drop me a DM ❤

 **Echo of soft paw steps:** Thank you so much for the reviews ^^ The "awws," kept me believing that the fluff was cute c: (As I obviously intended ^^) ❤

 **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan:** It strange how excited I still am by my new readers but I'd like to thank you for how supportive you were towards the end of my fic ^^ Your reviews were so nice and I'm so unbelievably glad you found this fic and even more glad that you loved it ❤

 **iDragonSpyro:** Firstly, did I ever say I loved Spyro! Just thought I should mention since this is my last chapter 😝 Thank you so much for the recommendations and support ^^ Like when you said you "SCREAMED," when you saw my fic I was insanely happy (still am :') and saying it made your day, made mine so thank you SO FRICKIN MUCH ❤

 **Silvermidnightmoon:** Tysm for your input to my fic :') you were actually one of the reasons I made the alternate ending NOT the real on (when you said "Everything has to work out or I will cry" I began thinking if I could actually do that to people and GAWD am I glad I didn't ^^) Also you placed a few really good ideas amongst your reviews which I nabbed and made my fic what it is so again thank you for the support it means so much to me ^^ ❤ And I'm glad you liked the ending ❤

 **Bartolomeo:** Although your reviews stopped at Ch7, I really hope you continued reading and liked the ending 😊 Your reviews for my earlier chapters were so positive and motivating and it meant a lot to me ^^ Like reading them back was so lovely so THANK YOU ❤

 **Emswirl/rip Marigold:** Hiya ^^ Thank you for immediately loving my idea 😊 It meant a lot to hear that and your positivity and nice-ness from then on was so beautiful :') And just THANK YOU for all the support and I hope you carry on with writing in the future because Marigold was brilliant! ❤

 **Nightstories123:** Now, I don't actually know if you've finished reading yet, if not, I hope you love the ending ^^ Do you know how awesome it is to have someone translate your entire fic because they love it that much? Honestly, it's one of my favourite experience's as a fanfic writer so far ❤ And I'm so glad you loved the story right from the start ^^ Like you said once before that you had "trouble expressing your emotions in a simple review," I have trouble expressing mine here cause I'm just honestly, so grateful :') Also just reminding me that I have my life and wishing me happy holidays was amazing because it just made me feel so warm inside ^^ You were one of my constant "stick by me" reviewers and I'm so happy you enjoyed the fic

On another note, along with the support you gave me a DAYM BEAUTIFUL cover and I'm so grateful to have your art piece attached to my fic, I can't thank you enough ^^ ❤

 **Skyleaf12:** I literally love reading back through the reviews you gave and remembering the moment where 6 reviews came through in less than an hour ALL FROM YOU. I remember laughing at the amount of change between each one and just hearing your reaction as you progressed was so nice :') Your reviews were all so nice and just accurate in terms of emotion XD I often found my emotions echoing your reviews 😝 I'm so thankful for all the reviews and support :') ❤

 **Wolfmoon of Shadowclan:** Thank you for your motivating reviews ^^ Even things such as "Write ASAP," had me immediately picking up my laptop and reading cause I realised that "hey, people are waiting on my fic as much as I'm waiting on writing it," which was just an awesome moment for me ^^ And just the word "doozy," cracked me up (after I googled a definition for it XD) 😃 Idk how to express my gratitude really by tysm for supporting me and this fic :') ❤

 **Starrysong Summer Hype:** (First I AM ALSO SO HYPED FOR SUMMER **)** Idk when you started reading this fic but gawd am I glad you did! I get so happy when people keep up and keep reviewing because it just means more than I can say. It feels like a little support bubble of happiness and I just love it so much ❤ And just giving your opinion sometimes made me consider things I hadn't even considered 😲 WHICH IS JUST SO AWESOME! I'm so glad you liked this fic because without you who knows if it would've been the way it is ^^ Honestly, thank you so much ❤

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan:** It's actually so awesome to read back your reviews XD I can tell exactly where you began reading because there's almost a page of reviews just from you (literally 11 in a row XD) And all of them are just so lovely and thank you so much for replying to my A/Ns and just stating how you felt when reading it cause it's awesome to read back :') and the way the reviews are written are just so easy to imagine, it's so great :') 😝 I'm so glad you loved it and found it adorable cause- like same :') And I'm so insanely happy about having people like you love this because it makes me love the idea of writing even more so thank you so much :') ❤ *hugs*

 **LuffyOmgCowz:** Hi ^^ Where to even start! You're on the first page of my reviews AND my last (so far,) and that in itself says a HUGE deal so thank you for sticking by me and my writing. And like wowzer your reviews in themselves! Not many people leave so much heartfelt feedback and it meant so freaking much to me like you have no idea ^^ The number of happy tears I shed could fill the whole lake! All your feedback was helpful and lovely and just plain NICE always ^^. You were the first review I couldn't fully read on my phone did you know that XD and the amount of excitement I felt over that was amazing ^^ Comments such as "bloody brilliant," had me pouring tears and gawd my heart feels so big rn :') Also you saying you re-read chapters was awesome because it meant to me that they were worth re-reading and that meant a lot and saying things such as you're a "professional," when you want a career in writing that just so freaking…-(EVERYTHING MEANS A LOT OKAY IM JUST SO HAPPY ❤ !) The motivation to keep going and aiming higher was also there you were honestly one of my most supportive reviewers and you just kept me writing ❤ "You deserve each and every review," wow I can't even :') Wow how do such lovely people even exist tysm ❤ I'm honestly so glad you liked the ending (you were one of the people that made me anxious to do good by the end as I couldn't bear to fail you after all your awesome feedback :') ) I really hope you'll be there for my next fic too as you are an awesome person and I really can't thank you enough for all your love and support ❤

Finally, (although I've mentioned most,) to the people who favourited: **Alemara, Bartolomeo, DatGirl0510, Fat Bottemed Girl, LuffyOmgCowz, Nightstories123, Saint Skitty, Shadowdapple of Thunderclan, SilverMidnightMoon, Silverflash of Thunderclan, Snowcrystal of Thunderclan, Starrysong Summer Hype, Storm Above Water, Twighlightshdow17, Wolfmoon of Shadowclan, purplelvrlana, rip Marigold and xAmethystFox** along with those who followed (and didn't fave,): **Brightmind, Otterwhisker and Skyleaf12**. It was so lovely to recieve the notification that yet another awesome person likes this fic :')

* * *

 **WOW! *Takes a deep breath* I know that was quite long but I really felt each and every one of you deserved to know how much your reviews meant to me :')**

 **I really don't know what else to say other than I love you all so much and really hope you continue to read my fics as I don't know where 'The Hawk and the Ivy' would be without you :')**

 **I will definitely be writing another warriors fic in the near future (gotta step over exams and plan but I'll definitely make it!) so follow me as an author to get the notification for my new fic ^-^**

 **I'll reply directly to reviews (as I hope they keep coming ^^ (along with DM's so feel free! ^^) from now on so just a last big GROUP HUG AND THANK YOU TO ALL YOU AWESOME PEOPLE 3**

 **#THEHAWKANDTHEIVYFORLIFE**


End file.
